You're a what!
by DaggerMutt
Summary: All is well when a new Family moves into Forks, but things stir up when everyone's favorite Vampire falls in love with the Son! EdwardXOc, Bella-bashing,and SLASH don't like, don't read rating may go up
1. Last thoughts

* * *

**Chap.1. **

**You're a what!?**

**Disclaimer: D.M. does not own anything...if she did...very slashy things will go about! **

**Warning: slash, Bella-bashing (i'll try to keep it down), spoilers if i wish to mix suff up. i doubt it, but read with caution.**

_"thinking"_

"talking"

* * *

"I hate it here Vic! It's so…boring!" a girl with long red hair, ice blue eyes with fair skin said. They were currently setting up her room. They just moved to the quiet little town called Forks.

"I mean, what town has a name after silverware?! I ask you!" she fell back on her bright pink and orange bed.

"I-It's not that bad MiMi. You'll get used to it." A boy said softly hooking up his sister's computer. he had pale skin, jet black hair that reached the curve of his neck, and deep brown eyes. When all the wires was in the correct slots, he stood with a triumphant huff.

"coming from the guy who pratically lived at the library." She mumbled.

"oh, ha ha!" he rolled her eyes but let a small smile fall onto his face. he looked around his sister's room. It was filled with bright colors, male-models, and pictures of puppies. his room was completely opposite of her own. dark colors like blue, grey, and black. he had a few posters and those were Anime, and one bookshelf. he didn't mind moving to a low key tone. he would have to find a library and He'll be okay.

"hopefully Dad will divorce Susan." She mumbled. She didn't miss the flinch that her brother pulled off and she sighed. They didn't like that woman one bit, but she made their father happy. That's all that mattered. She sighed and got up.

"let's go out to the woods. I know you nerds love the great out doors." She offered. she hated the woods. But she hated seeing her little brother sad even more, so she was willing to sacrifice her clear skin to the bugs that wanted it to see the boy in his natural habitat.

"nah, I rather go alone. You're the only one to handle the she-demon, I'll come back when things quiet down a bit, you can call me." he flashed his phone and smiled a little when her sister shook her head in protest.

"no, no, no. we can lock our doors so she won't cut our clothes. Come on." Mimi picked shooed her brother out to lock his room door. She wasn't lying, the woman was a jealous wreck. She would cut their clothes and shred their favorite novels.

When everything was checked they left a note for their parents saying that they would be careful and they had their phones then left for the woods. She smiled when she saw the faint light in her brother's eyes when he lightly touched the first tree.

. : later : .

"great, I knew we should have stayed home."

"I was trying to make you happy! You've been a sad sack ever since you heard the Susan was going to be our step-mother!"

"that was five years ago genius."

"I know that."

Victor stopped but didn't look at the girl behind him.

"what's that suppose to mean Mina?" he asked quietly.

"nothing just that you never stood up for yourself." Mina stated. "I have stood up for myself!" Victor responded stomping his foot on the ground. "oh yeah right, and I am a lumber jack." Mina scoffed.

"better go get you axe jack." he glared at his sister.

"maybe I like being this way? Maybe I like not talking, not having the spotlight, or even being the star of every play that my wonderful teacher thinks I should do! Maybe I like being…being unseen!" with that, Victor stormed off leaving Mina standing there alone to stare after him.

Mina knew not to follow. Something about his back told her not too.

. : Later in the woods : .

"I-I always take care of myself! I can say what I want too!" Victor murmured to himself. He was going in circles but he knew that. He didn't want to go home yet. He heard a crack and a deer crying out. he looked behind him. He gasped as what he saw…

A teen boy—about seventeen— was hunched over a deer, its throat in his mouth. His eyes were blood red and his mouth was covered in the dead animal's blood. his mouth opened and closed at when she saw the man turn to him slowly. He backed away when the man's red teeth glinted in the sun.

He felt his back hit the tree and he stood frozen when he continued to near Him…almost…hesitant? he tried to slip away, but he stopped when the man frowned and scowled. So they stood there. the mystery man nearing Victor and Victor there trying not to pee on himself.

They were nose to nose and his eyes watered when the man slowly lifted his pale hands and placed them on both sides of his head. Blocking off his escape.

"_I don't want to die like this! Getting eaten by a…cannibal? Well, technically, he was eating a deer—buck—no, deer…I think—oh, when I die I think about this!"_ he thought to himself in a flash. Victor saw the tips of the guy's mouth twitch before his head snapped to the side as if looking for something. Then the bloody man turned back to him…He'll never forget the eyes that looked into his own, then the bloody guy flitted off.

He watched the man go before his eyes turned back to the dead animal. He took one step before He fainted.

* * *

**okay! what does everyone think?! please leave a review, i know its short, but please!**

**this is my very first fanfiction, but flames are allowed! i am staring my first year of highschool tomorrow, so i hope i'll be able to update soon! **

**another thing, if there is anything wrong, please tell me so i can fix it! i want readers to be happy. and soon i'll get some BIO's out for my Oc characters!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. First day Pt:1

**Chap:2**

**The Cullens**

**Disclaimer: if D.M. owned, then many slashy things would happen! sadly, i do not own.**

**Warnings: SLASH don't like, don't read. Bella-bashing(i'll try to keep it down), raiting may go up, and if i feel as though i should, spoilers, so read with caution!**

**other than that, enjoy the story!!**

* * *

"can you two _not_ eat each other's face off in front of me?" Victor pleaded. his sister found a boyfriend in two days flat and they were always together.

"maybe you should leave then." the guy's name was Mark. the traditional jock. he had brown hair that fell into his eyes a little, handsome features, fair, smooth skin. the most dazzling part of his face was his big blue eyes.

to bad he was an asswipe.

Victor rolled his eyes and gathered his book adn his CD player. He bounded up the stairs and plopped on his bed face first. everything changed so much in the last week. His father is on a buisness trip and won't be back until Tuesday, Mina is more occupied with Mark so they never have anytime together. Susan still whined, shouted, and threw things. He felt so...alone. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He haven't told anyone about that guy in the woods. they couldn't have believed him anyway, probably would have been the usual--

'you read to many books Victor, probably another figment of your twisted little mind! go do something like polo.'

the usual...

he rolled onto his back and hugged his pillow close around his body.

_'it's not like i'll ever see the dude again anyway.'_ he thought to himself as his eyes slowly slid closed. before he drifted off, he flicked on his CD player and let a piano melody sooth him to sleep.

**. : Victor's P.O.V : .**

_I was running. _

_running threw the woods by my house, I don't know why though. the tightness in my chest proved i was running from something. _

_I just didn't know what it was._

_I tripped over a root and went twirling to the ground, a whimper came from my mouth as I landed on my arm wrong. I looked behind me and saw a gang of men. I've never seen them before in my entire life._

_I couldn't make out thier faces since it was so blurry, but i saw a knife in the leader's hand. I tried to crawl away but the soft mud wouldn't allow me too._

_they got closer...but a snarl made them stop. they were frozen, staring at something behind me. I turned weakly and a scream caught in my thraot._

_it was that guy! He was covered in blood, his hair, clothes, face, his abnormally sharp teeth glinted as he smirked. He held up something as if offering it to me..._

_I did scream..._

_it was a deer's head_

**. : Normal P.O.V : .**

Victor screamed into his pillow until his voice went sore. He didn't move when he was done. He didn't trust himself. slowly he took the pillow away from his face adn stared up at the ceiling still trembling.

_'it was so real.' _He thought dully. his eyes flickered to his clock and he groaned. it was 3:23 A.M. He rarely had nightmares, but when he did, they were at the _worst_ times. He knew he wasn't going to sleep, so he stood and went to his dresser to look for some sleeping clothes.

He pulled out a long black shirt that reached his knees and nothing else. He stripped and slipped the shirt over his head, he looked in the mirror. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was sweatinga bit. He wasn't skinny, he wasn't that buff, but he did have meat on him...what was the word again?

_'Taunt!' _he snapped his fingers when he found the lost word and padded over to his bed. he slipped under the covers and stared at the wall. why would those other men be in his nightmare? was it one of those things where you were in a Horror movie? he shook his head with the thought and rolled onto his side.

Tomorrow was his first day in his new Highschool.

He was nervous, but excited about it. Seeing as MiMi was going to be there too, he was fine. He snuggled deeper into his covers and tried to go back to sleep.

**. : The next day : .**

So far so good is what Victor would explain half his day.

He even made a few friends! one was a girl named 'Bella' she was real nice, a little less pale than him, brown hair, and brown eyes. Another was named Mike Newton.

He was nice too, he and Bella seemed to be...messing around?

it wasn't his secret to tell, so he would hush up.

But through out the whole day, he felt as if he was being watched. He could never find who it was though. It was weird.

Currently, they were at Lunch, Of course Mina was to busy with Mark and his friends to care to sit with them. Bella told him that he would meet more of her friends, the Cullens

"are they nice?" Victor asked once they settled at the table.

"yeah, they'll love you--oh, there they are!" Bella pointed to the tight ground making their way to the table.

Victor gagged on his soda and coughed violently while Mike pounding his back.

"OH MY GOD, are you okay?!" Bella asked. she completly missed the exchanged glances between the siblings. "your shaking." she stated softly.

"I-Iam o-o-okay." Victor reassured shakily. He couldn't believe it...He won't believe, He _resfused_ to believe it!

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen."

* * *

**okay! what does everyone think?! please leave a review, i know its short, but please!**

**this is my very first fanfiction, but flames are allowed! i am staring my first year of highschool tomorrow, so i hope i'll be able to update soon! **

**another thing, if there is anything wrong, please tell me so i can fix it! i want readers to be happy. and soon i'll get some BIO's out for my Oc characters!**

**Ja Ne!**

* * *

'You're a what?!'


	3. First day Pt:2

* * *

Chap:3

You're a what?!

**Disclaimer: D.M. doesn't own anything!! Nothing at all!!**

**Warning: Slash, Bella bashing, rating may go up, read cautiously just in case I add spoilers.**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

This can't be…he _knew_ those eyes.

They were once a hungry red, now they're a warm topaz. He haven't seen the other Cullen before. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and _Him_. Emmett was a nice guy, he was Tall, burly, and extremely muscular, it was clear that he was the strongest of the group.

He had dark curly hair and the cutest dimples when he smiled. He was a real sweet guy when you got to know him. Next was Alice, she was real short—almost like a pixy, with short cropped and spiky hair. She also had dimples. She was a real bubbly person. she loved to talk. Jasper was tall, lean but muscular and was a Blondie. He was quiet, but nice. Victor liked him the most.

Rosalie was the most beautiful, she had long blonde wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. And due to her looking into anything reflective, she knows her beauty.

His eyes slid to the boy who stared at him with some type of emotion.

Edward Cullen.

He had dirty blonde hair—more of a brown—topaz eyes and smooth pale skin. He couldn't decipher any height details because he was to busy trying to not choke on his pizza again.

"you guys met before?" Bella asked Edward while chewing on her pizza.

"Never." Edward's smooth voice was surprisingly deeper than usual. "your gay?" Rosalie asked putting her pocket mirror away. Victor jumped and subconsciously hid his purple bracelet. His father gave it to him when he did a report on a Gay parade in Florida.

"yes. Does that bother you?" He asked quietly. He saw her shrug and he sunk into his chair a bit. People was already whispering about him form before when another girl asked about his bracelet, he knew that he would be new meat for the jocks. He missed the sharp look Edward sent to Rosalie when he put his head down.

"are you okay?" Alice asked softly. "my head hurts a bit…that's all. I'll go to the nurse." He got up but Bella stopped him. "someone should go with him." Bella said sipping her sprite. "n-no, that's fine!" He tried to deny, his stomach knotted when he saw Edward stood up and took his book bag from him. He felt the taller teen push him slightly to the exit and he sighed accepting his fate. They walked in silence, the only noise was the buzz of the murmured conversations. Didn't bother him? Walking with a boy who…likes boys? He glanced at him with nervous eyes and saw he was staring ahead with an expressionless face.

"c-can I ask you a question?" he asked silently.

"you just did."

_"smarty pants."_ Victor thought pouting a bit.

"a-a real question." He tried again. He got a graceful nod in response and he took a breathe. "aren't you afraid that they'll think I…like you?" he flinched as his lame question and saw the boy glance at him with a thoughtful expresson.

"I won't mind them thinking that we're friends." Edward very well knew what the smaller teen meant, but he wanted him to suffer for some strange reason. "no…I mean, _like_-like." Vic murmured. Another graceful shrug and he went quiet again. When they arrived to the nurse's office, she called Susan to ask permission to give him Advil. The woman didn't care so she agreed and he gobbled them down greedily, they were walking back to class when the dreaded question.

"were you afraid?" he whispered.

Victor froze before laughing a little. "what are you talking about?" he gasped as a whirl of colors went by before he found himself pinned to the wall with his wrists above his head. His chocolate eyes widened in fear when he saw how close Edward was to him. He struggled with soft whimpers, but Edward didn't even move.

"l-let go!" he cried.

"did you tell anyone?" Edward asked lowly. "I-I don't know what you're—

"don't lie." He hissed tightening his hands around his wrists making Victor let out a unhappy whine. "I-I--

locked memories came fooding back all in a flash, the ones that he needed to stay away so he could _want_ to live.

_unwanted hands skiming over his body_

_Pleading screams going unanwsered_

_the feeling of being ripped apart and the taunting laughter in his ears._

He was brought back to his reality when Edward snatched away from him as if burned. Victor was panting heavily and slid down the wall slowly with his arms wrapped around himself. they stood there, staring at each other. Victor shakily stood and pressed himself against the wall with wary fear in his eyes. Edward stared back with his emotionless face, He stepped closer making Victor whimper again and he frowned softly at the sound.

"I am sorry."

Victor blinked at the apology and slowly uncurled. "I-It's okay." He responded softly. He pressed himself against the wall again when Edward slowly advanced. he jumped when cold fingers ghosted over the skin of his shoulders and arms. Then over his Jaw-long hair, soon over his pale cheeks--that had some heat to them now--

"what are you doing?" he asked. the fingers turned to hands and gently grabbed his shoulders.

"did you tell anyone?" Edward asked softly. He continued to massage the smaller teen's shoulders making the other relax. "n-no. it's not my secret to tell." Victor was lost in comfort and content. He felt the hands stop and held back a protest, he was turned so that his back was to the wall and his chin in the large hand of the Cullen. His eyes flickered to the hand that was placed beside his head and he vaugely noted that happened in the Woods. He placed his hands on Edward's shoulders and tried to push him away.

"s-stop," He mumured quietly. "w-we have to go to class." he looked threw half-lidded eyes. why did he have to be so...charming?!

"I don't want to stop." Edward responded just as soft. The redness in the other teen's face was adorable, he wanted to see more. Just as he was about to make his next move, the bell rung. He sighed in disapointment when Victor mumured and excuse adn scrambled off in the direction of the Lunch room. Edward pocketed his hands and went in the opposite direction.

he didn't feel like going to Health.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's here! sorry for the mix up and everything! i am just learning how to make a Story!**

**please review!**

**love: D.M**

**Ja ne**


	4. Twinkling friends

* * *

**Chap:4**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, wish I did though because many slashy things would happen. -**

**Warning: SLASH, Bella-bashing, rating may rise, and spoilers if I want a mix up**

**"thinking"**

**"talking**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

"what do you mean 'hitch a ride'?!" Victor stared at his sister as if she slapped him with a pickled ham. He couldn't believe this! She wanted him to find a ride, so she and _Mark_ can go somewhere?! They rode everywhere together!

"please Vic? I promise I'll make it up to you!" Mina begged him. She knew she won when he sighed and looked off to the side.

"go ahead…I'll walk." Victor bowed his head and turned his back to her. "thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Mina hugged him tightly before running off to find Marl and leaving her brother alone. Victor began walking without another thought. He loved making his sister happy, but lately it was getting harder and harder. They were inseparable! One was always with the other, like peanut with butter! Maybe with some jelly too. He jumped when he felt a wet plop on his forehead and looked up to the grey sky.

"great…just great." He pulled his hood over his head and continued. He couldn't help but to think how ironic that was, he was feeling crappy and the rain started. He looked up at the street sign and nodded to himself, he was a couple more blocks from home.

"need a lift?"

Victor whirled to his left and saw the Cullens in a car, well, two. Rosaile, Alice, and Emmett was in one car; while Edward Jasper and Bella was in another. "It's fine, I am almost home anyway." He waved it off. "I have room." Edward leaned forward to show himself and he smiled smoothly.

Victor blushed and shook his head again.

"I am fine, really." He insisted. He then walked faster to try and shake them.

"how do you out run a Volvo S60 R and a Porsche 911 Turbo?" he asked himself. He heard the purring off a car and rolled his eyes, he turned around and saw nothing. He looked beside him and saw it was the Volvo. He brushed off how the car got there without his knowing and moved on. After a few minutes, the car's hum died away and he walked in peace…

Before a set of arms wrapped around his waist, picked him up, and carried him to the car. Then he was stuffed into the backseat.

"this is kidnapping!" he informed Edward who casually went back to the driver's side as if he didn't just strong arm someone into a car. "not really when I am returning you home." Edward responded glancing back at him threw the rear-view mirror.

Victor had nothing to say to that, so he pouted and crossed his arms as he looked out the window. He shivered a little and he noticed the heat was turned on quickly. The car ride was quiet before they stopped at his house, he blushed when Edward stepped out and opened the door for him.

"I am not a girl." He mumbled as he passed him. He took out his keys and unlocked the door noting the car had already disappeared.

"hello? Anyone?" Victor called into the empty house. He saw a sticky note on the fridge and ripped it off.

_"dear Victor,_

_Me and Mark went to catch a movie_

_And some dinner,_

_Don't wait up_

_Mina"_

He rolled his eyes and crumbled up the sticky note. He stripped out of his soaked clothes on his way up the stairs and drew a bath. He plugged up his radio on the toilet seat and sunk into the bath with a content sigh. He stared up at the ceiling as the familiar piano melody played on the CD. His mother made it for him before she passed. When ever he couldn't sleep, felt bad, or just wanted to hear it. She put it on a CD for him. Victor closed his eyes as he remembered the beauty that was his mother.

Mina looked more like her mother than he did since he was more like his father, but he was told he had many features his mother was known by. His eyes, hair, nose, and lips. Mina had her fire like hair and icy eyes.

His eyelids slowly closed as he fell into a light doze.

**. : later : .**

Victor was currently doing homework, it was English so it was easy to him. He liked the subjects that deals with words and things like that. He hated Math though.

all of the numbers made him nervous. He heard a knock on the door and called them in.

"hey Vic." Mina came in with her hands locked in front of her.

"Hi." Victor was still upset about the car thing. if it wasn't for her and Mark, he wouldn't had seen the Cullen! or Edward.

"you know your my favorite brother right?" Mina went behind him and massaged his shoulders. Victor shrugged her off. It didn't feel right...only one person could touch him there.

"what do you want?" he asked.

"cover for me while I go out with Mark." Mina said quickly. "what?! no! you just came back!" Victor turned to her. "please? what about all the times i stood up for you?" Mina begged him. "no, i am not doing that! i don't care, Mark is a jerk!" Victor turned away.

"you know he only tease you!" Mina insisted.

"no he doesn't and _you_ know that!" Victor slammed his book closed. Mina smirked evilly. "I Know what it is! you're jealous! you're jealous because i have a boyfriend and rather spend time with him than you!" Mina stated. Victor turned to her with his hardest glare.

"maybe. But I am tired of being your back-up plan whenever you go out with a boy you like, only to dump him later." Victor stood and slipped on his shoes. he grabbed his zip up hoodie and stormed downstairs with Mina calling after him.

"where are you going?!" she shouted over the banister.

"OUT!" Victor screamed back. he slammed the door shut and ran down the street. it was dark, but he didn't care. There was a park close by, and he needed to swing. When he arrived, he sat on the damp swing and kicked his legs weakly. He missed his mother, she always knew what to say to cheer him up. He began to hum the melody his mother made for him as he swung, he didn't hear the footsteps but he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Jasper.

"what are you doing out so late?" Jasper asked the teen as he took the swing next to him.

"nothing. wanted to go for a walk...you?" Victor breathed deeply when he felt his sadness dissapear and a warm feeling took its place. Victor was always calmer when Jasper was around.

"same here. how do you feel? didn't you have a head-ache today?" Jasper asked glancing at the smaller teen who was staring up at the dark sky.

"better..." he did continue and his tone held a far off note.

"they're beautiful here."

Victor snapped out of his trance and turend to Jasper who was also staring up at the sky. He blinked before he did the same. "yeah...so clear. never seen so many stars in one place." He responded sighing.

"after school, would you like to come over?"

Victor blinked and turned to Jasped who had a small smile. "sure...why not." Victor shrugged and he felt a little better. He had a friend now. Though he didn't know what it came from...

Jasper was a friend he _knew_ was going to be there forever.

* * *

**how was it? please review so i can keep going!**

**i may go anyway, but i would be a lot happier!**

**and i am working on the BIO's now! so don't worry.**

**thanks!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Oc's BIO's

* * *

**BIO's**

**NOTE: this is for my Oc characters, the others I do not own.**

**Hopefully you like my characters!**

* * *

**Name: Victor. Violet. Yoder**

Gender: Male

Skin: Pale/ Porcelain /smooth

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Hair: jet black/ cut-to-jaw

Height: 5'6

Age: Fifteen ½

Birthday: Oct. 30

Zodiac: Scorpio

Family:

Artem Yoder (father)

Melina Gardner (mother, deceased)

Melina Yoder ( older sister)

Susan Wayne (stepmother)

Orientation: Same Gender

Hobbies: reading, computers, listening to music, going out for walks, and taking pictures

Personality: Shy and timid, but can be stubborn when something is wrong. He's soft spoken, but when you get to know him; he's a sweet person.

He's easily man-handled, though he is flexible and fast. He accepted that he was gay when he was smaller, but it still bothers him when friends stop talking to him

When they find out.

when startled or embarrased, he becomes clumsy and jittery

* * *

**Name: Mina. Briar. Yoder**

Gender: Female

Skin: fair/smooth/ sun kissed

Eye color: ice blue

Hair: fire red/ long

Height: 5'5

Age: Sixteen ½

Birthday: Nov. 21

Zodiac: Scorpio

Family:

Artem Yoder (father)

Melina Gardner (mother)

Victor Yoder( younger brother)

Susan Wayne (stepmother)

Orientation: opposite Gender

Hobbies: Fashion, Dating, partying, spending time with Victor, shopping with Victor

Personality: outgoing and loud, Mina can be the life of the party. She does know when to sober up and put in her thoughts. To others she may be preppy, and a little too flirtatious, but when you get to know her, she's a whole different person. she will always be there for her brother when no one else is.

* * *

**Artem Yoder**

Gender: Male

Skin: Fair/ lightly tanned

Eye color: brownish-green

Hair: sandy brown/ cropped short

Height: 6'3

Age: 34

Birthday: September. 14

Zodiac: Taurus

Family:

Melina Gardner (wife, deceased)

Susan Wayne (second-wife)

Mina Yoder (daughter)

Victor Yoder (son)

Orientation: Opposite Gender

Hobbies: reading, music, maps, traveling, spending time with his kids

Personality: Artem is extremely loving to his family. He is naturally quiet, and he analyzes everything. It doesn't bother him that his son likes the same gender, he admires that his son is proud of it and encourage it. That doesn't stop him from being the over protective father that he is. It really doesn't help he was a soilder in the army in his golden days, but he never has shown any agression towards his family.

* * *

**Susan. Mary. Wayne**

Gender: female

Skin: peach/ fair

Eye color: green

Hair: brown/ long

Height: 5'5

Age: 32

Birthday: July. 10

Zodiac: Libra

Family:

Artem Yoder (husband)

Melina Yoder (stepdaughter)

Victor Yoder (stepson)

Orientation: Opposite gender

Hobbies: shopping, tennis, talking with her friends, gossiping and watching soaps.

Personality: stuck up and stric, she wants to control everything. She didn't want to have Artem's kids in the same house with her because she feels she shouldn't look at them. She wants her own 'perfect' children, but never told Artem that. Unfortunately for her, Artem became celibate when Melina passed. She enjoys picking at Victor, but never picks on Mina that much.

* * *

**Did you like them? i hope you did! you don't have to**

**review for this one, but it's okay if you do!**

**see ya when i get my next chapter up! -**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Edward the cake

* * *

**Chap:5**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: me no own**

**Warning: SLASH, Bella-bashing, rating may rise, I may add spoilers, only if I want to mix things up.**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

"thanks for taking us Dad!" Victor beamed at his father. He surprised them by coming home early from his trip! Usually, he would be sleep a this hour because of jet-leg, but here he was taking them to school! Of course, if it wasn't for Mina taking the car, crashing it, and somehow spending the night in jail they would have been driving themselves. Said over-night jail-bird was sulking in the corner.

"it's fine Vic, I'll be here to pick you up too." Artem smiled at his son threw the rear-view mirror.

"A-Actually…I was hoping that I could go over a friend's house?" he asked meekly. He smiled sheepishly when his father's military stare caught him in the mirror again.

"what's their name?" he asked.

"Jasper. I-I know his friends too. So…?" Victor hear his father sigh softly before smiling.

"Fine then…I'll let you go, make sure to bring your phone. I won't tolerate any fooling around, understand?" a sharp turn on the corner made Victor realize he wasn't kidding around. "yes sir, I'll bring my mace too." His father started to have him bring mace everywhere when he went out.

"good boy, you can go. Call when you get there and when your on you're way back.

When they pulled up to the parking lot, Mina didn't waste not time racing out the door to find Mark. "Bye dad, see you later." Victor smiled and stepped out the car. He made his way over to the Cullen siblings that smiled at him.

"can I still come over?" Victor asked Jasper meekly.

"of course. What do you want to do when we get there?" he asked when they began walking to their first hour.

"Dunno, anything is fine." Victor shrugged in response. They laughed all the way to class.

The first class was English/history. The teacher was real nice, instead of teaching them two subjects; he settled down on teaching them the history of Literature. This assignment was easy enough. They had to right down different scenes that came from famous poems. The people who had the most, had the better grade. It was simple since they had books with the mini-version of the story, so all they really have to do is right down the most important part of the paragraph.

Victor would have been more focused if it wasn't for one thing…

Edward was staring at him.

Usually he could brush off stares, but he couldn't brush off _his_ stare. It may have to do with the fact that those warm golden honey eyes could turn blood red. Every time he would glance over at Edward, he would chicken out and turn back to his paper.

"need help?"

Victor yelped and dropped his pen. He bent down to get it, only to have his head hit the desk. He sat back up rubbing his head wincing when he felt a small bump. Victor blinked when he saw his pen in the long, pale fingers of Edward. He grabbed it and offered a small smile.

"thanks, but I am fine." Victor turned back to his papers and tried to ignore the teen that loved to stare. Edward's voice was so close before, no it seemed so far away…maybe it was just him.

"why don't you tuck your hair?"

"I am sorry?" chocolate eyes met dark honey as they stared before Vic—once again—chickened out. "you're hair. It's always in your face." Edward explained.

"I-I don't know...never cared i guess." Victor shrugged and squirmed under the teen's gaze.

"tuck it."

"I like it like--

"_tuck it._" Edward said lowly. Vic quickly tucked his raven locks behind his ears, this guy was N-U-T-S! when Edward returned to his own papers, Victor did the same. it was exactly four minutes until a cold finger ran down his ear's shell and lobe. Victor squaked something and snatched away.

"what are you doing?!" Victor squeaked out. He blushed as Edward's warm chuckle before narrowing his eyes. "you have small ears." Edward shrugged.

"..."

Edward shrugged and turned to his own desk leaving Victor glancing at him.

**. : Lunch : .**

Victor still had his ears exposed for fear that Edward would hurt him...and he could hear better.

"like what you did with your hair." Alice commented.

"thanks." victor blushed at the comment and looked down at his plate. they were having Hamburgers and he didn't know if it was edible. "what's wrong? you don't eat meat? surprise if you didn't." Bella stated. Victor tilted his head to the side and gaped at her. "i don't get it." Victor shook his head.

"I-It was a joke. nevermind." Bella chuckled waving his stare off.

Victor turned back to the U.F.O burger and vaugly wondered if it would kill him. "let me." Edward slid the plate so that i was in front of him and cut off a piece, he popped it into his mouth and forced himself to chew.

it was decent.

"it's okay." he slid the plate back to Victor. Victor took a bite and nodded to himself. he was safe.

* * *

"yeah...uh-huh...yes sir...yes sir...i have...okay, bye." Victor hung up his phone and sighed as he laid back into the leather seat.

"so, you said that your father was in the military?" Jasper asked.

"yep. he retired a few years after i was born and took up being a representative. then he got into writing, he didn't tell me what kind though. always shy away from the situation." Victor yawned.

"sleepy?" Alice asked from the driver's seat.

"a tiny bit. I woke up early today." Victor lied. the truth was that he felt that feeling again, the feeling of someone watching him. so he stood up until school.

Victor yawned again this time rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. Poor Victor didn't realize how adorible that was so had no idea why Alice let go of the wheel and glomped him.

Jasper took action and quickly hopped in the driver's seat. "that was so cute!" Alice squealed. Victor let out a small whine at the pressure. she was tiny, but she had the power of an Ox. Edward chuckled and pried his sister away from the suffocated boy. "that was very dangerous Alice." Edward scolded making the other pout and climb into the passenger seat.

"does she always to that?" Victor asked gaining his breath back.

"sometimes." Edward shrugged. they rode in silence, he knew Victor had a million-one questions about why their house was in the woods. Edward saw the slow fear setting into Victor's eyes and he vaugley wondered why the small teen would be afriad.

_"well, i_ did _take down a deer in the woods."_ He mused in his head. when they stopped at their mini-mansion, he saw Victor's eyes widened in surprise. maybe even excitment.

"wow..." was all he could say. the house was larger than his, and looked elegant yet old. vines didn't dare to try and grow on the beautiful house, if it wasn't for Emmett's pushing him gently; he would have stayed and looked for at least another twenty minutes. as he gotten closer to the house, he felt himself slowly grow more nervous. "our mother is here, but our father is still at work." Edward said softly making Victor jump.

when they finally stepped into the house Victor couldn't help but let out a low whistle of admiration. he thought the _outside_ was nice, the _inside_ was amazing. Everything was perfectly placed, so not one spot looked cluttered or under decorated. His eyes travled to the piano and he tilted his head to the side.

"it's Edward's." Jasper told him. "he plays well too." Jasper continued. Victor took this information and nodded mentally. Edward did seem like the one to play a something elegant. A piano just put the icing on the cake that is Edward Cullen. "okay, Edward, take him to you're room. we have to set up the room." Alice took Jasper's hand adn glided away with Rosaile and Emmett following. Edward smiled down at the teen and and grabbed his wrist.

"this way."

* * *

**how was it? i am making Bella a meanie, but i thought that was bashing! --sweatdrop--**

**anyway, Victor is starting to warm up to the Cullens! yay!**

**please review!**


	7. Progress!

* * *

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything sobs**

**Warning: SLASH, Bella-bashing, spoilers(if I like, which I doubt, but I'll tell you if I do) rating may rise, and some sad attempts at humor lol**

**(also, Edward may be a little OOC, but good ol' D.M got a reason for that!)**

* * *

"nice room." Victor commented softly. The walls were silver/white and had no bed. There was a large, black and comforting looking couch was pushed against the wall. His room was more efficient than a music store seeing as he had stacks, shelves, and cases of CDs everywhere. Victor was afraid to touch anything, but he did look _real_ close. His eyes wandered to the expensive looking stereo system. Edward also had a desk with a expensive, sleek, and up to date computer.

Victor was busy looking out the window—that had a wonderful view of the woods outside—when Edward spoke.

"you're welcome to sit down if you like." Edward watched in amusement when the other quickly sat down on the large couch. They sat in silence before Victor spoke up timidly.

"I take it the others do what you do?" He asked.

"yes. Does that bother you?" Edward asked.

"no. everyone has their…things." Victor lied softly. "you're…interesting." Edward suddenly said. "good interesting…or…bad?" Victor ignored the fact that the other teen started to scoot closer and started to scoot away.

"Good interesting. I can't figure you out. You're a…mystery." Edward scooted until Victor's back was pressed against the arm-rest. "y-you can ask q-questions If you want." Victor said softly. he curled in onto himself and avoided Edward's eyes.

"any question I want?" Edward purred. There was something making the other blush that amused him.

"anyone." Victor's cheeks heated when the other smiled down at him before moving back a little.

"what's your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"Maroon." Victor slowly uncurled but never looked at the golden eyes.

"Favorite food?" Edward shot again.

"steak." Victor relaxed a bit.

"Music?"

"everything but country." Victor made a face to prove his point. "can I ask a question?" Victor asked. "of course." Edward nodded. "and you won't laugh at me?" Victor pleaded.

"I wouldn't dare." Edward offered him a crocked smile.

"are you a Vampire?" Victor asked. Silence issued in the room as Edward stared at Victor with a stony expression. Victor cried out when Edward suddenly pinned him to couch roughly.

"what if I am?" Edward's lips pulled over his perfect teeth and a small growl escaped his throat. He saw the pure look of horror on Victor's face and his lips came back down, he buried his face in the pale neck making the other whimper brokenly.

"I-I am sorry..." Edward whispered nuzzling the soft flesh.

Victor said nothing but he trembling violently. Edward moved his wrists to one of his hands and put them over his head while he used his other hand to prop himself up.

"I usually have so much control over my urges...but...you just smell so _good_." Edward groaned softly. "I...I-I won't t-tell a-anyone." Victor whispered. He flinched when Edward inhaled deeply.

"they already know." Edward brought his head back and looked down at the chocolate eyes that were watery. Edward brought his slender fingers to the slightly round cheek and crassed it gently. "you confuse me...I just don't understand." Edward mumured.

"how did you know?" Edward asked. Victor tried to make words, but his lips and tongue wouldn't have it. Edward frowned softly and sat up with Victor in his lap still shaking.

"It's okay. i am sorry, please, don't be upset." Edward mumured while he rubbed the small of Victors back.

Victor clutched at the shirt and closed his eyes. Being pinned down...Bad memories...so many.

_"he's not him...Edward's diffrent...he's diffrent." _Victor thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock came to the door.

"come in." Edward beckoned. when Victor tried to move away, he held him there and put his face in the crook of his neck.

"should I come back?"

Victor's eyes snapped to the girl in the door. It was Bella and she wasn't happy, he shivered at the dirty look directed at him.

"oh, Hello Bella." Edward greeted her happily. "Hey...Alice invited me over for a sleep over." Bella informed. "maybe Vic could stay too?" Bella wondered.

"Victor would have to call his father, right?" Edward asked softly breathing into Victor's ear. Victor nodded and got up from his spot on Edward's lap. He snatched his phone from the table and hurried out knowing his father would want to talk to a parent, so he went in search for Esme.

Back in Edward's room, Bella stood with her hands balled up in anger at her side.

"that's _disgusting_ Edward! what about me?!" Bella hissed at him.

"I was in love with you, but I worked over it when Jacob told me that you tried to force yourself on him." Edward noticed her flinch at the wolf's name, but her anger didn't dissapear.

"I had _one_ moment of weakness, but you go for that little _slut_ out there?! You're suppose to love _me_! no matter what!" Bella shouted.

"watch your tongue. I am willing to still be friends...but I am not in love with you anymore Bella...i am sorry." with that Edward walked out, leaving Bella sobbing.

**. : Later : .**

"I really didn't have a choice. He told me there was going to be a storm, and he didn't want us driving in it." Victor told Alice who nodded.

"here, these are Edward's since he's the smallest of the guys." Alice handed him a pair of Pajama's. "thanks Alice." Victor waited until Alice left the room to dress. It did smell liked Edward, fresh. Kinda spicey. They were simple yet, they felt like silk. the sleeves reached past his finger tips and the shirt hung off his shoulders a bit. the shirt came down to his knees, the pants were tricky. He rolled up the pants, but they still were to big. When he was done, he stepped out of Edward's room and he saw Jasper and Emmett speaking. Though their lips moved to quickly for him to understand.

"Hey guys." He waved meekly.

"ah! just the guy we wanted to see!" Emmett patted the smaller teen on the back. Victor stumbled a bit but smield nervously up at the strong teen. Jasper glared at his brother before he smiled kindly at Victor--who blushed--

"we was goign to tell you that it would be safe if you stay with Edward as sleeping arrangments. Is that okay?" Jasper asked. Victor bit his lip and looked down at his white socks. Edward still made him uneasy, and his advances made him even more nervous.

But he was a nice guy...

"That's okay." Victor nodded. He tilted his head to the side when he saw Jasper triumphant smirk and Emmett's pouting face. "ignore them, C'mon." Rosaile rolled her eyes and guestured the teen to follow her. "wow." Victor looked around the room which was dubbed the entertainment room. Games, even a vending machine!

"is there anything this place doesn't have?" He asked her.

"a rocket launcher." she joked. Victor laughed also and plopped onto the couch. Alice was reading magazines with Bella, Emmett was playing video games with Jasper, and Rosaile was watching them. Edward was missing.

_"i wonder where he is." _Victor thought to himself. He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist. "I am right here." Edward mumured agaisnt his neck. Victor blushed a bright red. Edward told him all about their Vampire heritage, and his mind-reading ability. It was pretty cool, but there was a small bead of doubt in his stomach.

what would such a powerful being want with him?

"I want everything you're willing to give." Edward said softly. Victor's pale cheeks colored again when he felt Edward tuck his ebony hair behind his ears.

"anything?" Victor asked leaning into the caring touches.

"anything." Edward confirmed.

"You'll look nice in this Vic!" Bella handed over a magazine. Victor tilted his head to the side, on the page was a beautiful woman with a dress made of shiny leather and she was posed on a pole. "but...it's a dress." Victor said softly. He saw the page being ripped out, balled up, and went sailing at Bella's forehead. Victor looked up at Edward who know held him protectively.

"Edward, that was mean." Victor scolded. Golden topaz connected with Chocolate and Edward smiled at Bella. "I am sorry Bella, that was very rude of me." Edward turned back to Victor and buried his face in the smaller teen's hair. Victor blushed when Esme walked in and smiled when she spotted them.

"H-Hi." Victor tired to wave, but Edward had him trapped in his pale arms.

"I thought you would be hungry." Esme held out a plate with sliced fruit. They're meat wasn't thawed out, and she knew the poor thing had to be starving.

"thank you so much." Victor smiled warmly at the woman and accepted the plate. He watched the pale beauty float out of the room before he turned his eyes to the plate in front of him. Esme was truley an Angel, she was so loving and caring. Though he didn't meet their father yet, he liked him already. Victor was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someething prod agaisn't his lips.

"open up." Edward purred. He watched as Victor's cheeks colored before he opened his lips a bit. "you guys want to go out tomorrow?" Jasper spoke up from his third game with Emmett.

"out where?" Alice asked flipped to another page.

"Dunno. Movie maybe?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know if I can go...You'll have to meet my father first." Victor groaned. "he's that bad?" Rosaile asked. "He was in the military. he's nice though when he's not...flipped out." Vic shivered at the memory of what his father did to the guy that tried to mug him _right_ after he came back home. good thing was they didn't have to pay for the poor guy's medical bills.

"you think he'll like me?" Edward asked.

"depends...a-are we a couple?" Victor asked bravely. "of course. nothing less." Edward purred into the teen's ear nipping at it. Victor squeaked and put a knuckle to his lip. Edward chuckled softly and took the smaller hand in his larger one.

"I think my dad will love you." Victor snuggled into Edward with a small yawn.

"sleepy?" Edward chuckled.

"a little." Victor admitted. He let out a small yelp when Edward picked him up easily and whisked him out of the room. He didn't expect them to get to his room that fast but they did, he was set gently on the large couch--which was now a bed-- and blankets covered him. He felt Edward bring him into his chest and he sighed in content.

"can I ask another question?" Edward whispered.

Victor nodded into his chest and fought off his sleepy-ness. "did you have any others?" Edward felt the tiny body in his arms stiffen.

"one...I-It didn't work out..." Victor whispered eyes now open.

"you don't have to tell me about it." Edward insisted.

"no. he was possesive and abusive. I never told my father or even Mina, I was afriad that he would hurt them." Victor sighed shakily. "then, one day, he left a note telling me how he was the only one who loved me and that I would good for only sex--which i never gave to him--and that I would see him someday in a diffrent life. Never saw him again." Victor said softly. He felt a kiss land on his forehead.

"...I am not like that." Edward whispered.

"I know." Victor whispered back before sleep claimed him.

Edward stared at the angelic face and ran his fingers threw the raven-like hair.

"I'll Never be like that." He whispred to himself.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking 'OMG finally some progress!' but yeah, sorry if i made Bella to much of a female-dog. but i need someone like this for the rest of the story, don't worry, i'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**and thanks to all the people who is reading this! just please leave a review so i can thank you all, you can also leave questions too.**

**Ja ne!'**


	8. First date Pt:1

* * *

**Chap:7**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything, but the Oc's I do own**

**Warning: SLASH(boyXboy) Bella-bashing, Rating may rise, attempts at humor, and maybe a spoiler or two. Not big. I'll warn you ahead so you can read with caution.**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

"should I act nervous?" Edward asked Victor. Victor wouldn't let him out of the Volvo after he told him all of the things his father would try.

"no, he respects stubbornness. I am sorry, it's been a while." Victor sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt Edward take his hand gently and he sighed. "okay. I am okay. Let's go." Victor sighed and stepped out the car with Edward. He saw Mina and Mark on the porch whispering and giggling to one another.

"hey guys, is dad here?" Victor asked.

"yeah, he's out back with Susan…who's that?" Mina asked softly. her eyes traveled all over Edward's form. The guy was hot! "this is Edward…my boyfriend." Victor blushed softly when he saw Mina's surprised stare.

"nice to meet you." Edward shook her hand and Mark's.

"so you _can_ get a boyfriend, here I was thinking anyone would be good for you." Mark chuckled.

"let's go, He's out back. Then you can have me all to yourself." Victor tugged on Edward's hand gently making him follow. When they arrived to the back, Artem and Susan were talking about something before Victor called out to them.

Artem's eyes traveled down to the intertwined hands and his eyes wend steely.

"I take it you two are a couple?" He asked. He gestured to the two extra seats across from him and Susan.

"yes." Victor blushed softly.

"what's your name son?" Artem asked gazing at Edward.

"Edward Cullen, sir." Edward matched Artem's gaze with his own. "how old are you?" Artem shot out again.

"Seventeen, sir." Edward responded just as quick. "you do know that Victor is fifteen correct?" Artem's eyes narrowed just a bit. "I'll be sixteen in October." Vic mumbled softly.

"yes sir." Edward responded. The conversation stopped and they stared at each other.

Victor was nervous at the way they both fought mentally, he suppressed a gasp when his father smiled softly before outstretching his hand.

"the names Artem kid." Artem gave in and shook the teen's hand. '_The kid got guts, I'll let him pass.'_ He thought.

Victor let out a sigh of relief and Edward kissed his forehead. He blushed and swatted at him. "stop that." Victor mumured eyeing his father.

Edward chuckled in response before grabbing his hand and guiding him to the Volvo. Victor tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I thought we were going to spend the day here?" He saw Edward's crocked smile and shook his head. Edward gathered the bundle of teen that was Victor and held him close while he inhaled his scent.

"I was hoping...we could go out. hang around. get to know each other better seeing as I almost forced you." Edward mumured.

"you didn't _force_ me." Victor pulled back and stared into the golden topaz eyes. He frowned softly.

"Don't do that." He whispered.

He saw Edward's confused eyes and gave a warm smile. "You're feeling guilty. I can see it." He poked Edward's forehead with his index finger.

"A day out sounds wonderful." Victor nudged Edward to the driver's seat to prove his point.

Edward chuckled and complied to the silent demand. Victor bounded to the other side and waved at Mina--who gave a thumbs up--and slid into the car. Edward's car always made him feel short.

well, shorter than he already was.

"Let's stop to get something to eat first, your hungry." Edward glanced at Victor who once again tilted his head to the side like the confused kitten he was.

"I am not--

Victor was cut off from a rumbling in his stomach. He flushed and wrapped his arms around his middle. "that proves nothing!" He huffed and turned his head away from the soft laughter of Edward.

_"it's nice to make him laugh...I likes how it sounds." _Victor thought quietly with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Edward mumbled taking Victor's hand and holding it in his own.

"You're welcome." Victor responded already knowing that Edward would be in his head at all times. He didn't mind it, he liked having someone to talk to without talking. when they arrived at a simple resurant, he felt nervousness well up in his chest when he saw how many women were in there. Edward wouldn't change his mind would he?

He shook the thoughts out of his head and his stubborn side slipped in a little giving him more confidence.

The resurant was cozy on the inside and he felt something click in the back of his head, but he paid no mind to it. Victor's confidence slowly fell when he saw how beautiful the women were, that and the fact that they were eating Edward up like a piece of candy.

"table for two please." Edward said the classic line as he brought an arm around Victor's waist possesivley. Edward saw the women's dissapointed stares and silently gave himself a pat on the back. The waiter guided them to a free booth and gave them both menus.

"A waitress will be with you in a minute." He gave a smile before walking back to his post.

Victor played with the napkins and tried to think of something to make Edward smile again. He loved seeing the pearly smile of the other. The only thing was that he really was just awkward insted of funny.

"You don't have to make me laugh." Edward said softly.

"I know...but I like it when I do." Victor felt his cheeks heat up and tried to force the blood back down. no use. "you're good at figuring emotions." Edward stated softly.

"Well, my--

"Is there anything I can start you off with?" A waitress with brown hair pulled into a pony tail asked. She was maybe the same height as Victor, but he really couldn't see her face seeing as she had her back turned completly to him.

"Victor?" Edward beckonded.

"Cherry coke, please." Victor said softly. He saw her write it down and turned to Edward almost excitedly. "what can I ge for you, sir?" she asked. Victor detected a hidden meaning.

"I am fine, thank you." Edward flashed her a fake smiled before turning back to Victor. Victor couldn't help but smiled in victory when the woman left.

"as you were saying?" Edward urged.

"oh, well, my mother used to know everything. couldn't hide a thing from her." Victor finished. He accepted the drink when the waitress came back.

"orders?" She still had her back to Victor.

"a steak medium rare for him, nothing for me." Edward ordered fluently. The woman nodded and wrote the order down before walking away.

"How did you...?" Victor didn't continue after Edward tapped his temple lightly. Victor let out a small smile making Edward follow, he felt Edward place a hand over his and he blushed. Edward didn't force him into anything, He wanted this, He wanted Edward, He wanted to make Edward laugh and smile.

He wanted to make Edward happy.

His smiled widened as the hand on his own tightened it's grip.

He wanted Edward to be his.

* * *

**hate it? love it? Sorry if it took a while, my computer has been acting up so i am trying to get threw and post these chapters for you guys!**

**please review so i can properly thank anyone who does!**

**Ja ne!!**


	9. First date:2

* * *

**Chap:8**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but OC's**

**Warning: SLASH, rating may rise, Bella-bashing, spoilers if I want, I'll warn you**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

"you do trust me…don't you?" Edward asked as Victor got out the car. Edward saw Victor stare at the woods warily.

"I do. I am just remembering when we first met." Victor murmured. He wasn't afraid of him, He was just nervous. He felt Edward's hand slip into his own before he turned to the other. When Edward caught his eyes, he couldn't look away. He didn't know if the Vampire was reading his mind, or simply staring at him again. Whatever it was, it made Victor feel warm inside.

Not the sappy kinda of love in movies or when you get a kiss from you're puppy….

A real warm feeling inside.

"I trust you." Victor didn't know what made him said those words, but Edward gave him another crocked smile and bent down. Clearly the surprise showed on his face because Edward let out a small chuckle.

"get on. It's a ways away from here and I don't feel like waiting." Edward explained. He saw Victor meekly take as step before climbing onto his back. He stood being careful with the temporary koala on his back and turned his head to him.

"I suggest you hold on tight." He murmured.

Victor felt as though he shouldn't have got on. Victor let out a surprised shout when Edward took off, He wasted no time burring his face into the other's shoulder. Trees flew past them as Edward maneuvered threw them skillfully. He could feel the strain of his shirt because Victor was holding tight, He didn't mind. When the trees slowly became more larger and majestic, he began to slow down a bit. When they reached their destination, Edward leaned down again. He half expected Victor to shoot off of him like a cat, but he raised a brow when legs wrapped around his waist.

"we're here now." Edward said softly. no movement. He frowned softly and reached back for the second skin.

Victor squeaked when he felt himself being pried off and being set down like a child. Before he could scold Edward for treating him like a kid, he took around his surroundings. It was a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Here it seemed as though the sun light never left, like it was a whole different world.

Like in his books.

He narrowed his eyes and saw one lone tree in the middle, it was a normal tree, but It had shade. Victor turned to Edward when the other stepped back into the shadowed part of the forest.

"what's wrong?" Victor questioned softly. Then it hit him. "the sun hurt's you?!" He asked looking around in the sky as if he just seen superman.

"No…it's just something happens and I…" Edward didn't continue but he did breathe deeply.

"you don't have to show me everything all at once. Surprises are better when you put bows on them." Victor said softly sitting down. It was like dark and light. Edward sat down on the opening of the meadow while he sat in the lighted side.

But if you take time, they could get to live together with no problems.

"you're a poet I see." Edward said softly. Victor truly did have deep thoughts, he would put them in a way he could remember and put them in a book.

"I-I did write down a few things, but I suck at it mostly." Victor blushed and laughed softly while he tucked one said behind his ear. Edward copied Victor's head tilt and congratulated himself when Victor blushed harder.

"You just have problems wording it…I would like to read them." Edward said softly.

"maybe some other time." Victor responded just as soft. He then bit his lip a little before crawling over to Edward. He leaned on the Vampire and sighed in content.

"it's no fun without you over there…plus it's pretty to look at." Victor explained with a soft tone. Edward hesitantly intertwined their hands and looked straight ahead. "is this okay?" He asked not looking at Victor.

"yep." Victor beamed at the other and snuggled into his side. They sat in silence just enjoying the other's company, sometimes Victor would point to a flower and name a word that it reminded him of. Edward would name a word that rhymed with the word Victor put out there. Soon, the sun slowly went down and fireflies began to come out. Victor longed to catch one, but he would rather stay with Edward. He jumped from his thoughts when he felt Edward stand.

"it won't happen now." He pulled Victor up and they tried to catch fireflies…well, Victor trying. Edward was faking a little to make the other feel better.

"let's play tag." Victor suddenly said. He saw Edward give him a confused expression and he pouted a little. "you catch me since clearly I can't catch you." Victor didn't care that Edward was a Speedy Gonzales, He still wanted to play.

"okay, you better run." Edward crouched playfully and Victor set off running as his legs would carry him.

'_give him a sense of security…pounce!" _Edward disappeared and reappeared in front of Victor who laughed threw his shock and tried to run away. Soon, the game was forgotten and they settled for 'pop goes the Edward'

Victor would laugh like a child every time.

Victor loved this game. Everywhere he went Edward would appear with his smile, he would go another way and Edward would be there with a wider smile. Soon, his little legs became to tired and he collapsed in giggles. Edward appeared in front of him before leaning over him. The giggles stopped when he realized Edward was a breath away, A cold hand touch his cheek and he held It there. He couldn't look away from those eyes even if he wanted to.

Too bad he didn't.

"I had a lot of fun." He whispered afraid to ruin the moment. "I am glad." Edward rolled over so that he was on his side facing Victor. His hand was still on the pale cheek and he rubbed his thumb over the round cheek.

"Edward?" Victor whispered again wrapping his arms around the neck.

Edward hummed a response and rested his head on Victor's slim hips. "Kiss me." Victor whispered against the pale lips. Edward didn't hesitate when he gently pushed his lips against the others. He brought Victor closer making the other sigh in content.

The kiss set fireworks off, Victor could feel his breath slipping away but it didn't matter, he wanted more. He clutched at Edward's shirt with a needy whimper when the other went to move away. Victor let a protesting whine fall from his lips when he felt Edward once again pry him off.

Edward felt satisfied when he saw Victor kissed bruised lips and rosy cheeks. Only he could make Victor blush like that, and it made him feel powerful. He felt another pull on his shirt and felt Victor lean in.

"another." Victor purred softly. He kissed the corner of Edward's mouth before they connected in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I am having trouble balancing school with this, but i will keep true to my word and try to keep up the chapters!**

**but to do this, i really need reviews for this!**

**i am begging you!**

**okay?**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Trouble

* * *

**Chap:10**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer:….must you torture me? YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (that includes the cheysuli concepts, me no own that.)**

**Warning: SLASH, Bella-bashing, Rating my rise, and spoilers if I want them to be…I'll warn you before.**

**I want to give a humungous shout out to the people who reviewed my story! And that would be:**

**And.Now.I.Dance14(Review/story alert)**

**Magical Almost(review/story alert)**

**Night-Wolf-Chan(story alert)**

**Anne94**

**If I forgot anyone, please tell me because my in-box is not a nice place to be at the moment! **

**this one if for you guys!!**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

Victor stood locked in a battle of wills.

Him…against Edward. Currently, there was a rather large bandage on his forearm and his boyfriend would like to know where that came from. Edward was a little…overprotective when It came to him. He loved that, but It had it's flaws.

"Victor…tell me." Edward murmured. It was first hour and the teacher didn't notice the two teens. "It's nothing like I said before." Victor returned calmly.

Edward sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Even immortals had headaches when pronounced with something.

"Victor I—

Edward was cut off by the bell and hurried to grab his bag when Victor slipped out of the room like water. He found the small on—who was currently using his height—weaving threw the crowed. Edward looked around before sighing.

That left him no choice.

_'I got away! Yes, yes, yes—AH!'_ Victor yelped when he saw Edward leaning on the lockers in the hallway by his classroom. Victor looked around and saw everyone was gone, even though there was at least 5 minutes left before the tardy bell.

"h-hey Edward! I-If I could just slip past you, I'll be on my way to class." Victor said softly not looking at him. He felt Edward gently take his bandaged arm and trace a finger down the tape. Heat came to his cheeks when Edward brushed his hair back and kissed his temple so softly.

"please…tell me." Edward kissed the ear he whispered to and drew Victor into his chest.

"I-I…M-my stepmother…Susan—wait hear me out!" Victor tried quickly when Edward pulled back and looked fiercely at him. This time, Victor avoided his gaze. Edward sighed and moved his head to Victor's neck and leg go out the wounded arm. He felt the other rub his back soothingly.

"okay, she snaps at me. She threw a plate this time, a-and I slipped. Promise. Artem has nothing to do with this, I am sure he doesn't even know. Please…don't tell him?" Victor said softly. He felt Edward take his chin and looked to the tiled floor.

Edward pressed his lips to Victor's in a chaste kiss which meant his surrender. He hated when Victor was upset, but he hated it even more Victor was practically hurting himself.

Victor beamed up at him and grabbed his hand. time for class.

**. : Later : .**

Victor hummed lightly while he walked hand in hand with Edward. The recieved stares and points, even some teases.

But, inside Victor's 'twisted little mind' Everything was perfect. the sun was shinning, Edward was being Edward, Alice and the others took each other's money from bets.

Poor Emmett.

and Bella standing at their next hour class--

wait...

WHAT?!

somewhere, Victor could hear a record player scratching.

"hey guys." bella waved and sent a look to the joined hands of Edward and Victor. "Hey, Bells." Emmett waved back seeing as no one would. they filed into the class and they had a little problem with the seating arrangement. Usually, Bella would be in the middle, but this time, it was Edward and Victor. so she sat next to Rosaile.

When the lesson started, the notes were passed.

_'I like tomatoes."_ sent Victor to Emmett who snickered loudly.

_'what do you guys want to do today." _Sent Bella to Alice. Alice thought for a minute before smirking in the direction of Jasper.

_'one word...baseball.' _Alice's smirk soon matched the others, Victor didn't know why...but he had a sinking in his stomach.

* * *

"You'll meet Carlisle today when we play." Edward said after prying Victor off his back again.

"I never knew Vampires would be the ones to play baseball." Victor mumured while he pulled out a sandwhich. "want one?" He turned to Bella who shook her head no.

Victor shrugged and plopped onto the ground with Edward.

"he's here." Edward mumured from his spot on Victor's neck. When Victor heard a rustle of leaves he turned and saw another Vampire, He dropped the sandwhich he was holding and his mouth was wide open.

"Victor?" Edward turned to Carlisle and saw he held the same expression.

"V-Vicky?"

"Uncle C." Victor zoomed out of Edward's arms and into Carlisle's arms. Edward watched confused as his father swung the other around laughing.

"Um...?" Alice didn't continue.

"I was the doctor for his family before his mother died. We haven't seen each other for five years." Carlisle breathed. Victor snuggled into his chest happily. When Artem would be away, He would look after Mina and himself. Victor looked back at Edward who coughed and he smiled and went back to his arms, He shook his head when arms went possesivley around his waist.

"why didn't you tell me you knew each other?" Edward asked.

"I-I never knew his real name, so he said to call him Uncle C while he called Me Vicky...seeing...as I looked like a girl--okay moving on!" Victor clapped his hands making Edward chuckle.

"Can we borrow Edward for a moment Victor?" Alice asked. Victor pouted but let go of Edward with a smile. He looked around before he sat next to Esme and Bella.

"Don't like baseball?" Victor asked the mother as he watched Jasper step up to the plate. "no, it's jsut that Imortals cheat somtimes too." Esme smiled gently at him.

"Really?--

Victor jumped when He heard thunder and saw Jasper flitting to aroun dthe widely spaced bases. Victor looked around frantically for Edward, he couldn't find him.

"Edward is the fastest, he went to go get the ball." Esme put a comforting hand on Victor's. Victor nodded when he saw Edward and Jasper collide, He curled into himself when he heard two loud clashes...like boulders.

"a-are they okay?" He asked softly.

"they can't get hurt remember?" Bella scoffed. Victor glared at her and turned back to the game. Alice was at the plate now and Emmett was pitching. Something told him it's going to be a long game.

**. : Later : .**

Victor was dozing a little but would deny it when Edward wanted him to take him home. He didn't want to leave. Victor snuggled into the body what slipped next to his.

"Sleepy?" Edward asked once again. He let a small smile come onto his lips when he saw the other pouted and shook their head weakly.

"no...tell Carlisle that he has to come over to my house...at least to see Artem." Victor mumbled within Edward's shirt.

Edward ran his fingers threw Victor's hair and tightened the Jacket around him. It was Emmett's, though he offered his own, Victor countered it with the 'but you look hotter with a jacket.' complete with delicate blush and knuckle to mouth.

"I'll make sure that--

Victor gasped when Edward suddenly cradled him in his arms protectively. He looked around and saw every--besides Bella--was doing the same.

He flinched deeply when Edward let out a snarl and buried his face in Edward's shirt. Victor felt Edward cradle his head carefully and purred softly.

"well...we found him."

Three other Vampires appeared out of the woods. The leader stared at Edward before his gaze flickered to the boy in Edward's arms.

"yep, that's him. Beautiful as a flower." The leader flicked his long black hair back and fixed his clothes.

"we came for him." A gruff voice sounded out as a burly Vampire stepped out. Quickly Emmett and him sized each other up. "hand him over." A vampire Edward's size leered at Victor.

"what do you want with him?" Carlisle asked.

"The boy's a Cheysuli...you know what that is don't you?" The leader smirked when he saw Carlisle flick his gaze to Victor quickly.

"what's a Cheysuli?" Esme asked coming to her husband's side.

"A very rare and specail race. Shape-shifters is what you call them...this boy, has both of the bloods. Human and Animal." The leader stepped closer. "we're just the delievery." He assured.

"by the way, My names Jerry, that's tommy, and Donny over there."

"love." Donny jerked his head up at Victor and winked.

"He's a tiny thing." The burly vampire known as Tommy said. All at once, the new comers's head snapped upward before they began retreating.

"see ya later, love." Donny dissapeared first with Tommy following.

"We'll meet again." Jerry dissapeared slowly with a chuckle following. The Cullen all stood on guard for a few minutes before they started relaxing.

"I-I am fine Edward." Victor assured the Vampire who glanced at his arm.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home." Edward left no room for discussion as he picked him up and ran for his car.

* * *

**love hate? tell and review please!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Trust

* * *

**Chap:11**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything that has to do with twilight or the Cheysuli concept.**

**Warning: SLASH, Bella-bashing, Rating may rise, spoilers If I want—I'll warn you before them—attempts at humor, and a little confusing situations.**

**I want to thank all that reviewed to me!**

**Soo make sure you do it again!!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"Edward?" Victor mumbled looking over his homework.

Edward hummed a response and continued to draw circles into Victor's free hand. Edward had not left Victor since the encounter. "maybe…you can let go of my arm? I-It's starting to fall asleep." Victor said softly. Victor watched with a soft pout when Edward ignored his request and furthered his grip by placing his head on his shoulder. Victor sighed and ran his fingers threw the mop of hair he was looking down on.

"Why are you stressing so much?" Victor asked softly.

"Why aren't you? Aren't you afraid? You can be hurt!" Edward responded in all of stubbornness. "Because I know if things get down and dirty, my favorite vampire will come to my rescue. The kiss in the sunset is optional." Victor said dreamily falling backwards onto his bed making Edward follow.

"What if I don't?" Edward whispered softly looking away from Victor.

"Then I'll have to find a way to fend for myself until you do." Victor shrugged. "this isn't a game Victor. Someone wants to hurt you, he has three trackers on his side. What if they catch us of guard? What if they snatch you when I am not there, what if—

Edward stopped when a pale finger was put to his lips and Victor looked dreamily out the window.

"what ifs are words that makes you second guess yourself in places that you can tackle easily." Victor said softly. He turned to Edward and sighed a little when a small kiss came to his fingertip.

"I don't stress because the last time I stressed to bad, some type of vessel popped in my head and almost sent me into a coma….I don't like stressing." Victor explained softly.

"will you tell me what you were stressing over?" Edward asked silently.

"The day my father told us he was going to remarry, I-I guess I got upset that he would forget about my mom." Victor mumbled. Edward gazed at Victor as the boy began to run his fingers threw his own hair. A habit when he was thinking.

"I am sorry…I suppose it's a good thing that you aren't stressing." Edward sighed in defeat. Edward felt a soft kiss come onto the corner of his eyes and saw Victor smiling warmly at him.

He _loved_ that smile.

"now you see it my way, I don't mind you following me around, but don't go 'lock down: over protection' on me, okay?" Victor said sternly. He felt arms wrap around his waist and familiar lips to his neck.

"okay." Edward inhaled his scent deeply and relished the warm feeling that went threw his body. Was it because Victor was another one of those shape-changers? Or maybe it was Victor himself.

Whatever it was, he loved it.

"good. Now, can I go outside now? I am staring to get loony." Victor asked. He couldn't stay in one room for more than fifteen minutes, so he ran around in his house seeing as Edward wouldn't let him outside. He felt the Vampire frown against his neck and he whined a bit.

"please? We can play tag again!" Victor beamed up at Edward making the other nod his head.

_'Round one, Victor.'_

. : later : .

Victor longed ago pooped out. The boy ran around like a hyper active Pomeranian until he couldn't do anything but sleep. Edward stared down at the teen curled against him with the utmost comfort and trust.

What was wrong with this boy?

A vampire pinned him to something more than once and he actually let's his guard down around him?

Wasn't he afraid?

Edward searched his mind multiple times and heard the same thing when he did something to surprise Victor.

'he won't hurt me.'

Edward ghosted a finger down the delicate cheek and brushed the hair behind the tiny ear. Victor was fragile in many ways. He was still beautiful.

'_beautiful as a flower'_

Edward frowned at the echoing choice of words from the Vampires that tried to take his Victor away from him. His head turned to the bushes when he heard rustling and saw Jasper.

"still on duty I see." The other joked.

Edward shrugged and turned his attention back to Victor who clutched at his shirt, the boy wasn't having a nightmare, he was clingy when asleep.

"he's so peaceful when he's around you." Jasper commented quietly.

"no fear or panic?" Edward asked dryly.

"none." Jasper shook his head. "watch." Jasper walked over to the pair and put his hands under Victor's form. He pulled lightly making the other whine and cling onto Edward more tightly. Jasper tried again and this made Victor release another whine, this time more high pitched.

"okay." Edward held Victor tighter and nuzzled his neck when the smaller teen whimpered softly before his breathing evened out even deeper.

Jasper chuckled at his brother's possessiveness and sat back on the grass.

"I take it he's not worried." Jasper stated. He could feel Edward's panic and uneasiness in waves. "No. He thinks that I'll protect him…I will but…will it be enough?" Edward murmured silently. Jasper didn't respond.

They sat there before light plops of water began to fall.

Edward picked him up wordlessly and began walking back to Victor's place, leaving Jasper to sit along staring up at the sky.

He felt Victor shift a bit before dark brown eyes gazed up at him.

"Edward? C-can you take me to the meadow again?" Victor asked softly. Edward stopped still and looked down at him with an expressionless face. "Please? I want to see it when it's raining." Victor whispered.

Edward, being thrown off by Victor's mood change, nodded and turned east where he flitted easily. After at least twenty minutes, they arrived at the meadow.

"don't let go." Victor said quietly when Edward moved to place him on his feet.

"can you take me to the tree?" Victor gazed at the lone tree in the middle of the misty paradise and was grateful when Edward complied. When the stopped at the tree, Edward stood still as the beautiful statue he looked like.

"sit down." Victor ordered. Edward obeyed and placed him carefully in his lap. They both stared out into the light, misty rain holding onto each other.

"Edward…I know you worry about me in some cases more than one." Victor started.

Edward flicked his eyes to Victor before returning to the land in front of them.

"and, I like that. before, HE never cared as long as I was his…I-I don't want you to think I am naïve. I know what's out there, I know what could happen. I just don't want to think about it." Victor snuggled into the damp clothing of Edward and sighed.

"I trust myself when I am with you. I trust I can be myself without being judged or insulted, I can be _free_ around you. It's a wonderful feeling I can't explain." Victor bit his lip.

"I trust you. Can't you trust me?" Victor looked up at Edward and saw the same stony expression as before.

"I do. I'll never forgive myself if you got hurt." Edward said gently. He sighed and hugged Victor tightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Edward murmured. He felt Victor rub his back in an attempt to sooth him. Victor let a warm smile come onto his face. "Everyone gets hurt every now and then. It just makes you stronger!" Victor chirped his mood returning to him.

Edward chuckled at Victor's happiness before he kissed the pale lips softly. Victor was surprised on how gentle the kiss was but returned it all the same, Victor's cheeks colored when he felt a proding to his lips. Victor opened his lips a bit and felt the other slid in to explore, He brought his arms around Edward's neck and ignored his decreasing air.

Edward, however, didn't and pulled back. He chuckled when Victor whined at the lost and tried to pull him back down.

"How can you kiss me like that and not give me more?" Victor asked softly pouting. Edward chuckled a bit and was about to kiss him again before Victor's phone went off.

Victor groaned and rolled his eyes before taking out his phone.

"hello?" Victor breathed.

_'Victor?'_

"what's up Mina?" Victor asked detecting the tone in her voice.

_'come home, it's movie night.' _Victor sighed softly and confirmed. Mark must have cancled on her.

"Can Edward come? I don't want him to go home just yet." Victor asked. He heard her sigh and agree.

"kay, we'll be there in a minute."

Victor stood and wipped off the dirt from his bottom.

"Be careful." Edward mumured softly into his ear. Victor blushed softly and lightly punched Edward in his shoulder. Edward chuckled in response and slipped his hand into Victor's as they began walking back to the house.

**. : Later : .**

"If I knew this would be a house party, I would have brought snacks." Mina mumbled as she glared at her younger brother who smiled sheepishly.

"I-I couldn't say no!" Victor admited from between Jasper and Edward. Alice had the couch along with Mina and Rosalie while Emmett was stretched along the floor like an old dog. "uh, yeah, you could have!" Mina scoffed. The watched a total of five movies and it was dark out.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting home by now?" Mina asked.

Victor checked the clock hanging on the wall and deflated a bit. "she's right. Artem wouldn't like it if you stayed to late." Victor sent an apologetic stare to Edward who looked emotionless.

_'I know you can hear me.'_ Victor thought with a soft smile. He saw the corners of Edward's mouth twitch before Edward stood with the others.

_'I'll see you at your window.' _Edward thought as they left after they exchanged their good-byes. When Victor closed the door, He saw Mina giving him a look and he sighed.

"what is it that you want to talk about?" Victor asked. He switched off the T.V and flipped on the lamp next to him, giving the room a homey warm feeling.

Mina sighed a little before she ruffled her hair.

"What happened Victor? we used to be everywhere together." Mina said softly. Victor sighed and nibbled his bottom lip. "We found love?" He offered. MIna chuckled and slapped at his shoulder.

"yeah, I guess. You and Edward seem very...serious." Mina pointed out. She laughed when her younger silbling's cheeks colored.

"y-yeah...I guess you can say that." Victor mumbled.

"you guys do it yet?" Mina leaned in with an excited sparkle in her eyes. Victor's whole face went as red as her hair.

"N-NO!!" Victor hid his face in the pillow and hoped Edward wasn't laughing his arse off. "come on Vic! you can tell me! Hand-jobs? teasing? Blow--

"NO, NO, **NO**!!" Victor felt light headed and he wavered a bit. Mina grabbed quickly onto him chuckling, Victor was known to faint from embarrasing talks.

"okay, okay. I trust you to use a condom when it gets there." Mina felt him pinch her and yelped.

"that wasn't nice." Mina mumbled.

"what about you and Mark?" Victor asked after his heated face cooled down a bit. Mina's smile fell a bti and she sighed. "I-I don't know if it's going to work out...I think he's cheating." Mina said quietly.

Victor didn't know what to say. Mina cheated once or twice in her life, but was never cheated _on. _Even though he thought she deserved it as a reality-check, he still didn't like for her to feel sad. He gathered her into a hug and held her close as tears escaped her eyes.

"It'll be okay." was all he could say to offer comfort.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter i ever made!**

**whoo!**

**so please review! grabs Victor or else!!**

**Look at the face!**

**Victor: Help me...she kidnapped me from my home in her brain...The other Oc's miss me.**

**D.M.: hush! or i'll let Edward have his way with you.**

**Edward: Purrs**

**Victor: gulps Please review or i won't be able sit down for a few...years.**

**Matches: remember to point out any of D.M.'s mistakes, she's a nice girl, so she won't get offended. just don't get mean.**

**REVIEW OR VICTOR GET'S IT!!**


	12. Lies

* * *

**Chap:13**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: ME no own!**

**Warnings: SLASH, Bella-bashing, rating may rise, spoilers if I want there to be—I'll warn you—attempts at humor**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. Some things are happening at home that's taking away my imagination. But I will try to keep going at a good pace! So root me on and give me plenty of reviews!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Victor was currently cooped up in Edward's room with said Vampire that was picking out CD's from his collection to lend to Victor. Well, to let him keep. Edward kept four of everything because the others would occasionally want to barrow it.

Carlisle had invited the werewolves over so they could meet Victor, a safety on their part. Victor accidentally brought up the fact that when they hunt, he would be 'alone'. So, they decided to call in the others. They were downstairs, but Edward kept him upstairs.

"Edward?" Victor questioned. His response was headphones going over his ears and Edward putting his index finger onto his lips, indicating Victor to hush up. Victor rolled his eyes and curled deeper into the comfortable couch.

Edward knew Victor didn't like the treatment, but He was on edge right now. Victor—tiny, itty bitty Victor—had three big, burly Vampires after who might take him to another big and burly monster. Edward also didn't like holding off his feeding to stay with Victor as he did once in a while with Bella. Even though he would have prefer Victor never even know about the wolves, he had to be safe.

Not matter what the cost.

In a total, there were five wolves in the living room. Since Sam had a thing with Emily. Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul and everyone's favorite Jacob Black.

He and Jacob began to see eye to eye, but they would have their spats every once in a while. Edward trusted the wolves with his Victor, he just didn't trust them with his Victor...

That made sense...right?

He snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came to the door, startling Victor out of his own thoughts.

"come in." Edward beckoned. And in came the wolves.

Victor looked over the wolves and mused that they could snap him in two if they wanted too. Gosh, he hated being small...he came to their elbow! He smiled despite his wounded pride and waved meekly.

"I-I am Victor." All eyes snapped to him and he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"he smells...different." Seth was the first one to step forward. "a good different." Paul stepped forward also. Edward put a possessive arm around Victor's waist but smiled at the wolves.

"Victor...that's Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul. If anything goes wrong, you call them. I put their numbers in your phone." Edward said gently. Victor was zoning out more than usual, so was the others.

Must be a shape-shifting thing.

"tiny little thing aren't you?" Jacob gave Victor a friendly smile. The kid meekly returned it before he looked to the others. If it wasn't for his smell, he would think he was a Vampire too! Pale skin, Chocolate eyes, raven hair. His name is 'Victor'.

Enough said.

They say in silence before a knock came to the door. Edward called them in, and they weren't surprised at who they saw.

"Hey Bella." Victor waved at the girl seeing as no one else would. His smiled slowly fell when Bella glared at him after glarin gat everyone else.

"can I talk to you?" Bella asked. Victor nodded quickly and let go of Edward's hand. He followed the girl out and into the backyard...well...wood...area. Bella sighed and turned to him.

"You're a nice guy Victor, really...but...I want you to go away." Bella sighed. Victor raised a brow. "What do you mean? go home, come back tomorrow?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Bella shook her head. "no...I mean go away. I know you love Edward, but your not enough for him. Just as I wasn't. You see, I came to turn with it, I went away before he could tell me too. Edward...is immortal. You aren't. He'll hurt you one day because your not enough for him." Bella said gently. She surpressed a smirk when Victor bit his lip.

"I-I don't understand." He whimpered. So many things was running threw his head and It began to make him dizzy.

"Victor...Edward _will_ get tired of you and leave you for someone more...strong. I know him. he's constantly changing. The only reason he liked me was because my blood smelled like something he never smelled before." Bella heard Victor's breathe hitching and the chocolate eyes were slowly watering.

_'Almost there.'_ she thought softly. "Safe yourself the pain and leave now. I am sorry you had to hear it from me...but I am a friend." Bella said softly. Victor nodded and smiled shakily at her.

"thanks Bell...you are a true friend." Then Victor ran into the woods and away from the Cullen house, missing the victory smirk of Bella.

* * *

Jacob sighed softly as the small body snuggled into his own. Ellenis.

She had brown skin, dark brown hair that was cut short, and big coal black eyes. His imprintation. She moved there over a month ago, and It was love at first sight. Well, love at first punch. Jacob made the mistake of surprising her when she was walking her dogs in the woods and she punch him in the throat.

She was gentle by nature, but she was a weird little thing.

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to sit there staring at me?" Ellenis asked raising a brow. She knew all about Werewolves, Vampires, and everything else that goes bump in the night. Her father loved to pass down tales, so he wasn't surprised when he caught her kissing the nose of a large wolf.

Nothing surprised her anymore when she found out she was a witch.

"Is there another option?" Jacob asked. Elle pretended to go over it before she turned to him. "you can kiss me." Jacob smiled softly and gently connected their lips.

Ellenis's heart always pounded when he kissed her so gently. Her tiny hands gripped at his shirt and tired to bring him closer, she could fell him smile into the kiss and she smiled also. When they pulled away, they both busted into quiet laughter. Ellenis sighed as she placed her ear on his heart.

"Take a nap. I'll be here to wake you up so we can go to the beach later, kay?" Jacob asked kissing her forehead. Ellenis nodded in response and began dozing. Jacob rose from her couch before leaving silently.

* * *

** I decided that Jacob needed some lovin' too! **

**tell me if you want to make me some more BIO's about the mystery vampires and Ellenis.**

**sorry it's kinda of short, but i will make the next one longer! promise!**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. Jokes

* * *

**Chap:14**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything but Oc's**

**Warnings: SLASH, Bella-bashing, cursing, raiting may rise, and spoilers if I want—I'll warn you first—**

**Also a little potty mouth action from Edward, also some mental violence.**

**also a little lime! nothing to serious.**

**Thank you everyone for you're support, it means a lot to me that people actually cares about this story, so this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed!**

**Oh, and from my day at school on Friday, let me say this.**

**Don't let anyone tell you who you are or what your suppose to do. If you want to read rather than watch tv, buy a fucking dictionary and let loose! I rather be a funky square than a drab circle.**

**Anyway, Happy reading!!**

* * *

Edward watched anxiously as Alice and Ellenis tried to locate Victor. It's been hours now and Victor hasn't turned up yet. Alice was working her visions while Ellenis tried to search for his energy, it's hard for her seeing as she never felt it herself, so Edward had to give her an idea on what _he_ saw.

Jacob and the others went searching the woods while the rest of the Cullen fanned out.

Bella was peacefully sleeping.

Ellenis's eyes snapped open and she growled in frustration. She stood from her sitting position and began pacing, something that helped made her think.

"anything?" Edward asked.

"well, I see him in the woods, but then It goes white, then I see him crying. I think he might be lost." Ellenis looked over to Alice to confirm her theory. "she might be right. Apparently, I can't see him like I can see others." Alice mumbled rubbing her temples.

Ellenis looked up and saw Jacob came threw the door as well as the others, what they held made her gasp.

Edward let out a whimper at what he saw.

Victor was lying brokenly in Sam's arms, if it wasn't for his soft breathes, he would have thought he was dead.

"oh god...Victor." Edward saw Carlisle, Artem, Mina and Esme join them. Artem growled but angry tears escaped his eyes. Edward stood numbly as they whisked Victor off and away upstairs.

Ellenis retreated into Jacob's arms making the werewolf's hold on her tighten.

Jacob looked to the still Vampire and sighed softly as he woke Bella.

"what?" Bella murmured.

"get up! they found Victor." Ellenis barked. "Elle...be nice." Jacob knew about Ellenis's bitterness towards Bella. Ellenis took deep breathes to control her anger. Her powers would just burst out if she wasn't in complete control of her powers.

"sorry." Ellenis murmured.

"S'okay." Bella sighed stretching.

"not you, Jacob." Elle rolled her eyes before plopping on the couch. Jacob placed his head on her lap and stared at the Vampire who still didn't move from the spot. "He'll be okay." Ellenis whispered with her eyes closed. Victor will be fine.

"how do you know?" Bella tried to make the statement a question but it didn't work out so well. Ellenis glared. "because Bella, _dear_, I am a witch.." Elle smiled sweetly as her fingers twitched. "Elle." Jacob whispered soothingly against her hand. He felt the icy skin warm up a little and he smirked a bit.

She was blushing.

"yeah, yeah." Ellenis murmured back forcing her blush back. She ran her fingers threw the inky black hair and relaxed a bit. Jacob always brought peace to her.

Esme glided down stairs and she bit her lip when she saw Edward haven't moved from the spot he stood. Esme placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"Victor Is fine. He's asleep now." Esme said softly.

"come one." Ellenis grabbed Jacob's hand while the rest followed her out the house and onto the front yard.

"D-did he say what happened?" Edward asked. Esme shook her head. "Maybe you could look into it while he's asleep. Carlisle too Mina and Artem out to try and comfort them." Esme suggested. Edward nodded and flitted up the stairs. His stomach churned when he saw Victor was resting peacefully on the bed. Victor was unusually pale and his breathes were hidden by the large comforter, he took the free seat by Victor's head and lightly put his hand on his forehead, then he closed his eyes to try and concentrate.

"_leave me alone!" Victor growled as he slapped another hand away from his thigh. Victor was in the woods and a couple of boys cornered him him agaisnt the log he was stitting on. It had to be at least four, two on his left and right, one behind him while another was in front of him smirking._

"_aw, why so shy baby?" the leader chuckled gruffly. He gripped Victor's wrist tightly and pulled the boy into his chest. "we see you with that little boyfriend of yours, he won't know a thing if you just keep quiet." Another chuckled running a finger up Victor's spine._

"_Let go!" Victor bit the stranger's arm and shot off like a bullet, he hopped over logs, avoided branches and ran faster. Suddenly something hard collided with the back of his skull, Victor fell with a thud and tried to make sense of his muddled thoughts. A man pounced on him and began to land punches on him, Victor curled up and tried to protect his throbbing head. _

"_I think you knocked him out." Another follower sighed when the other finally moved away from the battared boy._

"_no, no, look, he's trying to move." The leader picked Victor up by his hair before pinning him down roughly. __Victor weakly thrashed as tears ran down his eyes. slowly, he felt his strength slipping away and he stared listlessly ahead. Just as the leader was about to force a kiss onto him, snarling caught their attention as well as his own._

"_Are you planning to deflower him?" a familiar voice rang in Victor's ears._

"_now, now Donny. Be careful of your temper." A smooth voice called out. __"this yours?" one of the boys smirked. __"in a way...yes. and we rather you let him go or we might just hurt you." The same soothing voice suggested._

_Next thing Victor heard was cracking and screams before thuds. _

"_we should have killed them." Donny spat._

"_no. now, let's tend to our little flower." The smooth voice cooed as he neared Victor. __"n-no...Edward." Victor called softly while he tired to crawl away. He felt a gently hand wipe at his tears before he felt himself being picked up._

"_shh, little flower. We can't take you away yet. Not in this condition, he'll have our heads." The same smooth voice comforted him._

_Victor's eyes dropped before he lost consciousness with one final thought._

'_should I have listened to Bella?'_

Edward snarled to himself as he took his hands away.Bella. Edward snapped out of his inner raging and decided to look over Victor. When he rolled up his sleeves—cringing at how limp his arms were—indeed there were hand-like bruises on his wrists.

There was one question burning in the back of his mind.

Why didn't they take Victor when they had the chance? '_They were afraid of what the leader would do when they saw Victor in that state.' _Edward answered his own question. He jumped spit himself when a crash and commotion came from down stairs. He bit his lip a little, he could go see what was going on, or he could stay here with Victor. What if they woke him up? Edward stood and flitted out the room, making sure to close the door. He went over to the banister and saw Jacob holding Ellenis back with all his might. If he wasn't so stressed, he would have thought it was funny.

A 5'4'' girl was wrestling with her 6'7'' boyfriend. He then realized she was crawling towards Bella who fled to the corner of the room.

Ellenis's eyes were blood red down to the whites; red spirals came from the corner of her eyes as if they were tears. Jacob held her back with all his power without really hurting her, soon the pack members joined in while the Cullen stood guard by Bella. Jacob had long ago snapped on her restraining bracelet, If he hadn't, Bella would be a pile of ashes by now.

"what's going on? Victor's asleep!" Edward hissed. Emmett walked over and hugged her and Jacob. Jacob returned the hug, thus making it a no-way-out-wolf-vampire cage with Ellenis in the middle.

"Bella should tell you." Alice said stiffly glaring at the girl in the corner.

"Bella?" Edward turned to Bella who resembled a fish.

"she told Victor that you would tire of him and hurt him. That's what made him run away." Jasper spoke up. Edward's eyes widened and that put the icing on the cake.

Edward lunged at Bella only to be tackled by Alice and Esme. It was her fault! She was the reason Victor got hurt! Because of her fucking lie, Victor's hurt! He wanted to rip out that pretty little throat of hers and eat her heart at that moment. Edward wanted to see Bella cry blood tears as he slowly ripped her to pieces.

"I am sorry Edward...but I loved you a-and you thew me away for _him_!" Bella broke into tears.

"you said I was your reason for living! I was your reason to keep going! that _I WAS YOU'RE HEART!!_" Bella sobbed wildly.

"Get the fuck out of here before I rip your throat out!" Ellenis screamed paying no mind to Jacob's kisses. Usually that did the trick, but sensing Edward's respressed emotions, she felt pure black fire going threw her viens. Esme sighed, as she grabbed Bella and flitted out the door. she was the only one willing to take the girl home and give her advice to stay away.

Edward still thrashed while Ellenis slowly calmed down a bit. Soon Edward stilled also when Jasper put his ability to work. Jacob gathered Ellenis into his arms and moved to the couch while the other members of the pack stood quiet while they sucked up what just happened.

"E-Edward?"

Edward's head snapped up and saw Victor leaning heavily on Rosaile who smiled guiltily. "He made me do it."

Victor wavered a bit and leaned fully on Rosaile. "I-I heard everything." Victor whispered. Emmett handed him to Edward who quickly went up to his own room. He sat him down on the bed that--no doubt-- Carlisle placed there. Edward tucked Victor in and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"I-I am sorry...I-I was so upset a-and--

"shh...just...lay here with me." Edward closed his eyes in bliss when he felt Victor do the same.

**. : Later : .**

"Carlisle convinced Artem and Mina that you should stay here for a while...until you're 'healed up'." Edward said softly. Victor's wounds were already begining to fade away, only leaving tenderness. He mostly stayed there for his head wound which would be healed in a few.

Good thing about being a shape-changer.

Victor nodded his understanding but didn't look away from Edward's laptop. Victor couldn't believe how utterly rich the Cullen were, but the laptop Edward had was too much! Edward never even used it that much! seeing as he already had a P.C in the corner of his room!

Edward pouted a bit when Victor continued to ignore him and kept browsing around on his computer. Suddenly a playful smirk came onto his features.

"You know Victor...I expected payment for the use of my materials." Edward purred as he moved closer to Victor. Victor looked over to Edward with a blush.

"w-what kind?" Victor's blush hardened when a finger swipped agaisnt his lips. "Not much. Something you will enjoy." Edward took the laptop and placed on the floor and under the bed. Then he laid Victor down gently before he straddled the other's waist. Victor's eyes were wide as plates at Edward's behavior, but he didn't mind a bit.

"So innocent." Edward whispered. He began placing kisses on Victor's neck. Edward felt a sudden urge to dominate the other, to make sure he could _never_ leave him. No matter what the situation was. For his efforts, Edward was rewarded with a soft mew from Victor. Victor shivered under the attention, and he felt something stirring in the pajamas Edward let him borrow. Edward let a hand wander up Victor's shirt and let it run over the smooth skin.

"So soft." He whispered huskily into Victor's ear. Victor closed his eyes and let Edward do as he pleased, He trusted the Vampire and felt as if he owed him from the emotional stress. Victor's mewls and gasps raised in volume as Edward played with his hardened pecks.

"The sounds you make are..._unreal_." Edward mumured lowly. He stared down at the beautiful male under him. Victor's hair was messy and toussled, His cheeks were a rose-like red, and His knuckle was to his lips. Edward frowned as he took the hand away from the beautiful lips. "I want to hear you." Edward whispered before he connected their lips passionatley. Victor gave up all resistance and let Edward have him completly. Edward had more power than he realied, Edward could make _anyone_ do _anything _He wanted. Victor was surprised at how sparking the kiss was. He actually began to fight for top.

Edward moaned his content when meek hand unbuttoned his shirt and began to roam much like his did before. Victor boldly tweaked a peak making Edward let out a hiss. Victor pulled his hands back quickly.

"S-Sorry." He whispered. Edward shook his head and growled lowly as He sat up.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? All of this?" Edward ghosted his hands over Victor's exposed frame. "Do you know...what I could make you feel?" Edward mumured. He noticed the light bulge in Victor's pants and Victor's thoughts pleading him not to be disgusted at him.

"Edward!" Victor looked away embarrased when Edward pulled down his bottoms to reveal a large bump in his boxers. Tears of embarassment escaped his eyes as he looked away. He never showed himself to anyone...

"hey guys--whoops!" Alice stood at the door way with a shocked expression. Victor squeaked and covered his face with his hands.

He wanted to die _so_ bad.

Edward rasied a brow at his sister as if asking why the hell she decided to come in at that particular moment. "yes?" He urged her. Alic shook off her daze and she smiled widely.

"Nothing...just, uh, wanted to see how Victor was doing. sounded as if he was in pain." Alice stated innocently. Edward narrowed his eyes at her making her raise her hands in defeat.

"I'll come back later...go easy on him!" Alice dodged the Cd disk flying at her and closed the door jsut in time. Edward returned his gaze back to Victor and saw he still didn't move his hands from his face. Edward sighed and moved from Victor and laid next to him.

"Victor?" Edward whispered. Victor twitched before he turned to Edward's chest.

"That...was so embarassing." Victor stated dryly. Edward chuckled before he kissed the raven's hair. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Victor listened to Edward's breathing, inhaling his scent, thinking what did he have that Edward wanted to be around him. Victor knocked his knuckles agaisn't Edward's exposed chest and smiled a little when it echoed lightly near his ear.

He liked that sound.

It just made him realize something that Victor thought was stupid he didn't realize quicker.

"who's there?" Edward whispered.

"Love." Victor murmured back. Edward's head lifted up quickly and he saw Victor was staring at him intently. Something about the gaze actually made him want to blush. Edward moved up into a sitting postion and Victor crawled up his body to straddle his waist. Victor wrapped his arms around the neck and brushed their noses together gently.

"Love who?" Edward continued. Topaz never left Chocolate as they stared into each other's very souls.

"Love Edward." Edward's hands rested agasint Victor's hips as he barley touched Victor's lips with his own.

"Love Edward, who?" Victor tilted his head to the side a bit as he neard Edward's lips. "Victor." Victor then pressed his lips agaisnt Edwards. As Edward rubbed his tongue agaisnt Victor's he then realized how much he loved jokes.

**very long chapter! longest i ever wrote!**

**what do you think? please leave reviews! and i want to thank the people who gave me support for this story as well as the others**

**i am only going on for my reviewers!!**

**soo...**

**REVIEW!!**

**or victor get's it**

**Edward: hard**

**Victor: whimpers help.**


	14. Lessons Pt:1

* * *

**Chap:14**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything but Oc's**

**Warnings: SLASH, Bella-bashing, cursing, raiting may rise, and spoilers if I want—I'll warn you first—**

**Also a little potty mouth action from Edward, also some mental violence.**

**also a little lime! nothing to serious.**

**Thank you everyone for you're support, it means a lot to me that people actually cares about this story, so this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed!**

**Oh, and from my day at school on Friday, let me say this.**

**Don't let anyone tell you who you are or what your suppose to do. If you want to read rather than watch tv, buy a fucking dictionary and let loose! I rather be a funky square than a drab circle.**

**Anyway, Happy reading!!**

* * *

Edward watched anxiously as Alice and Ellenis tried to locate Victor. It's been hours now and Victor hasn't turned up yet. Alice was working her visions while Ellenis tried to search for his energy, it's hard for her seeing as she never felt it herself, so Edward had to give her an idea on what _he_ saw.

Jacob and the others went searching the woods while the rest of the Cullen fanned out.

Bella was peacefully sleeping.

Ellenis's eyes snapped open and she growled in frustration. She stood from her sitting position and began pacing, something that helped made her think.

"anything?" Edward asked.

"well, I see him in the woods, but then It goes white, then I see him crying. I think he might be lost." Ellenis looked over to Alice to confirm her theory. "she might be right. Apparently, I can't see him like I can see others." Alice mumbled rubbing her temples.

Ellenis looked up and saw Jacob came threw the door as well as the others, what they held made her gasp.

Edward let out a whimper at what he saw.

Victor was lying brokenly in Sam's arms, if it wasn't for his soft breathes, he would have thought he was dead.

"oh god...Victor." Edward saw Carlisle, Artem, Mina and Esme join them. Artem growled but angry tears escaped his eyes. Edward stood numbly as they whisked Victor off and away upstairs.

Ellenis retreated into Jacob's arms making the werewolf's hold on her tighten.

Jacob looked to the still Vampire and sighed softly as he woke Bella.

"what?" Bella murmured.

"get up! they found Victor." Ellenis barked. "Elle...be nice." Jacob knew about Ellenis's bitterness towards Bella. Ellenis took deep breathes to control her anger. Her powers would just burst out if she wasn't in complete control of her powers.

"sorry." Ellenis murmured.

"S'okay." Bella sighed stretching.

"not you, Jacob." Elle rolled her eyes before plopping on the couch. Jacob placed his head on her lap and stared at the Vampire who still didn't move from the spot. "He'll be okay." Ellenis whispered with her eyes closed. Victor will be fine.

"how do you know?" Bella tried to make the statement a question but it didn't work out so well. Ellenis glared. "because Bella, _dear_, I am a witch.." Elle smiled sweetly as her fingers twitched. "Elle." Jacob whispered soothingly against her hand. He felt the icy skin warm up a little and he smirked a bit.

She was blushing.

"yeah, yeah." Ellenis murmured back forcing her blush back. She ran her fingers threw the inky black hair and relaxed a bit. Jacob always brought peace to her.

Esme glided down stairs and she bit her lip when she saw Edward haven't moved from the spot he stood. Esme placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"Victor Is fine. He's asleep now." Esme said softly.

"come one." Ellenis grabbed Jacob's hand while the rest followed her out the house and onto the front yard.

"D-did he say what happened?" Edward asked. Esme shook her head. "Maybe you could look into it while he's asleep. Carlisle too Mina and Artem out to try and comfort them." Esme suggested. Edward nodded and flitted up the stairs. His stomach churned when he saw Victor was resting peacefully on the bed. Victor was unusually pale and his breathes were hidden by the large comforter, he took the free seat by Victor's head and lightly put his hand on his forehead, then he closed his eyes to try and concentrate.

"_leave me alone!" Victor growled as he slapped another hand away from his thigh. Victor was in the woods and a couple of boys cornered him him agaisnt the log he was stitting on. It had to be at least four, two on his left and right, one behind him while another was in front of him smirking._

"_aw, why so shy baby?" the leader chuckled gruffly. He gripped Victor's wrist tightly and pulled the boy into his chest. "we see you with that little boyfriend of yours, he won't know a thing if you just keep quiet." Another chuckled running a finger up Victor's spine._

"_Let go!" Victor bit the stranger's arm and shot off like a bullet, he hopped over logs, avoided branches and ran faster. Suddenly something hard collided with the back of his skull, Victor fell with a thud and tried to make sense of his muddled thoughts. A man pounced on him and began to land punches on him, Victor curled up and tried to protect his throbbing head. _

"_I think you knocked him out." Another follower sighed when the other finally moved away from the battared boy._

"_no, no, look, he's trying to move." The leader picked Victor up by his hair before pinning him down roughly. __Victor weakly thrashed as tears ran down his eyes. slowly, he felt his strength slipping away and he stared listlessly ahead. Just as the leader was about to force a kiss onto him, snarling caught their attention as well as his own._

"_Are you planning to deflower him?" a familiar voice rang in Victor's ears._

"_now, now Donny. Be careful of your temper." A smooth voice called out. __"this yours?" one of the boys smirked. __"in a way...yes. and we rather you let him go or we might just hurt you." The same soothing voice suggested._

_Next thing Victor heard was cracking and screams before thuds. _

"_we should have killed them." Donny spat._

"_no. now, let's tend to our little flower." The smooth voice cooed as he neared Victor. __"n-no...Edward." Victor called softly while he tired to crawl away. He felt a gently hand wipe at his tears before he felt himself being picked up._

"_shh, little flower. We can't take you away yet. Not in this condition, he'll have our heads." The same smooth voice comforted him._

_Victor's eyes dropped before he lost consciousness with one final thought._

'_should I have listened to Bella?'_

Edward snarled to himself as he took his hands away.Bella. Edward snapped out of his inner raging and decided to look over Victor. When he rolled up his sleeves—cringing at how limp his arms were—indeed there were hand-like bruises on his wrists.

There was one question burning in the back of his mind.

Why didn't they take Victor when they had the chance? '_They were afraid of what the leader would do when they saw Victor in that state.' _Edward answered his own question. He jumped spit himself when a crash and commotion came from down stairs. He bit his lip a little, he could go see what was going on, or he could stay here with Victor. What if they woke him up? Edward stood and flitted out the room, making sure to close the door. He went over to the banister and saw Jacob holding Ellenis back with all his might. If he wasn't so stressed, he would have thought it was funny.

A 5'4'' girl was wrestling with her 6'7'' boyfriend. He then realized she was crawling towards Bella who fled to the corner of the room.

Ellenis's eyes were blood red down to the whites; red spirals came from the corner of her eyes as if they were tears. Jacob held her back with all his power without really hurting her, soon the pack members joined in while the Cullen stood guard by Bella. Jacob had long ago snapped on her restraining bracelet, If he hadn't, Bella would be a pile of ashes by now.

"what's going on? Victor's asleep!" Edward hissed. Emmett walked over and hugged her and Jacob. Jacob returned the hug, thus making it a no-way-out-wolf-vampire cage with Ellenis in the middle.

"Bella should tell you." Alice said stiffly glaring at the girl in the corner.

"Bella?" Edward turned to Bella who resembled a fish.

"she told Victor that you would tire of him and hurt him. That's what made him run away." Jasper spoke up. Edward's eyes widened and that put the icing on the cake.

Edward lunged at Bella only to be tackled by Alice and Esme. It was her fault! She was the reason Victor got hurt! Because of her fucking lie, Victor's hurt! He wanted to rip out that pretty little throat of hers and eat her heart at that moment. Edward wanted to see Bella cry blood tears as he slowly ripped her to pieces.

"I am sorry Edward...but I loved you a-and you thew me away for _him_!" Bella broke into tears.

"you said I was your reason for living! I was your reason to keep going! that _I WAS YOU'RE HEART!!_" Bella sobbed wildly.

"Get the fuck out of here before I rip your throat out!" Ellenis screamed paying no mind to Jacob's kisses. Usually that did the trick, but sensing Edward's respressed emotions, she felt pure black fire going threw her viens. Esme sighed, as she grabbed Bella and flitted out the door. she was the only one willing to take the girl home and give her advice to stay away.

Edward still thrashed while Ellenis slowly calmed down a bit. Soon Edward stilled also when Jasper put his ability to work. Jacob gathered Ellenis into his arms and moved to the couch while the other members of the pack stood quiet while they sucked up what just happened.

"E-Edward?"

Edward's head snapped up and saw Victor leaning heavily on Rosaile who smiled guiltily. "He made me do it."

Victor wavered a bit and leaned fully on Rosaile. "I-I heard everything." Victor whispered. Emmett handed him to Edward who quickly went up to his own room. He sat him down on the bed that--no doubt-- Carlisle placed there. Edward tucked Victor in and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"I-I am sorry...I-I was so upset a-and--

"shh...just...lay here with me." Edward closed his eyes in bliss when he felt Victor do the same.

**. : Later : .**

"Carlisle convinced Artem and Mina that you should stay here for a while...until you're 'healed up'." Edward said softly. Victor's wounds were already begining to fade away, only leaving tenderness. He mostly stayed there for his head wound which would be healed in a few.

Good thing about being a shape-changer.

Victor nodded his understanding but didn't look away from Edward's laptop. Victor couldn't believe how utterly rich the Cullen were, but the laptop Edward had was too much! Edward never even used it that much! seeing as he already had a P.C in the corner of his room!

Edward pouted a bit when Victor continued to ignore him and kept browsing around on his computer. Suddenly a playful smirk came onto his features.

"You know Victor...I expected payment for the use of my materials." Edward purred as he moved closer to Victor. Victor looked over to Edward with a blush.

"w-what kind?" Victor's blush hardened when a finger swipped agaisnt his lips. "Not much. Something you will enjoy." Edward took the laptop and placed on the floor and under the bed. Then he laid Victor down gently before he straddled the other's waist. Victor's eyes were wide as plates at Edward's behavior, but he didn't mind a bit.

"So innocent." Edward whispered. He began placing kisses on Victor's neck. Edward felt a sudden urge to dominate the other, to make sure he could _never_ leave him. No matter what the situation was. For his efforts, Edward was rewarded with a soft mew from Victor. Victor shivered under the attention, and he felt something stirring in the pajamas Edward let him borrow. Edward let a hand wander up Victor's shirt and let it run over the smooth skin.

"So soft." He whispered huskily into Victor's ear. Victor closed his eyes and let Edward do as he pleased, He trusted the Vampire and felt as if he owed him from the emotional stress. Victor's mewls and gasps raised in volume as Edward played with his hardened pecks.

"The sounds you make are..._unreal_." Edward mumured lowly. He stared down at the beautiful male under him. Victor's hair was messy and toussled, His cheeks were a rose-like red, and His knuckle was to his lips. Edward frowned as he took the hand away from the beautiful lips. "I want to hear you." Edward whispered before he connected their lips passionatley. Victor gave up all resistance and let Edward have him completly. Edward had more power than he realied, Edward could make _anyone_ do _anything _He wanted. Victor was surprised at how sparking the kiss was. He actually began to fight for top.

Edward moaned his content when meek hand unbuttoned his shirt and began to roam much like his did before. Victor boldly tweaked a peak making Edward let out a hiss. Victor pulled his hands back quickly.

"S-Sorry." He whispered. Edward shook his head and growled lowly as He sat up.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? All of this?" Edward ghosted his hands over Victor's exposed frame. "Do you know...what I could make you feel?" Edward mumured. He noticed the light bulge in Victor's pants and Victor's thoughts pleading him not to be disgusted at him.

"Edward!" Victor looked away embarrased when Edward pulled down his bottoms to reveal a large bump in his boxers. Tears of embarassment escaped his eyes as he looked away. He never showed himself to anyone...

"hey guys--whoops!" Alice stood at the door way with a shocked expression. Victor squeaked and covered his face with his hands.

He wanted to die _so_ bad.

Edward rasied a brow at his sister as if asking why the hell she decided to come in at that particular moment. "yes?" He urged her. Alic shook off her daze and she smiled widely.

"Nothing...just, uh, wanted to see how Victor was doing. sounded as if he was in pain." Alice stated innocently. Edward narrowed his eyes at her making her raise her hands in defeat.

"I'll come back later...go easy on him!" Alice dodged the Cd disk flying at her and closed the door jsut in time. Edward returned his gaze back to Victor and saw he still didn't move his hands from his face. Edward sighed and moved from Victor and laid next to him.

"Victor?" Edward whispered. Victor twitched before he turned to Edward's chest.

"That...was so embarassing." Victor stated dryly. Edward chuckled before he kissed the raven's hair. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Victor listened to Edward's breathing, inhaling his scent, thinking what did he have that Edward wanted to be around him. Victor knocked his knuckles agaisn't Edward's exposed chest and smiled a little when it echoed lightly near his ear.

He liked that sound.

It just made him realize something that Victor thought was stupid he didn't realize quicker.

"who's there?" Edward whispered.

"Love." Victor murmured back. Edward's head lifted up quickly and he saw Victor was staring at him intently. Something about the gaze actually made him want to blush. Edward moved up into a sitting postion and Victor crawled up his body to straddle his waist. Victor wrapped his arms around the neck and brushed their noses together gently.

"Love who?" Edward continued. Topaz never left Chocolate as they stared into each other's very souls.

"Love Edward." Edward's hands rested agasint Victor's hips as he barley touched Victor's lips with his own.

"Love Edward, who?" Victor tilted his head to the side a bit as he neard Edward's lips. "Victor." Victor then pressed his lips agaisnt Edwards. As Edward rubbed his tongue agaisnt Victor's he then realized how much he loved jokes.

* * *

**very long chapter! longest i ever wrote!**

**what do you think? please leave reviews! and i want to thank the people who gave me support for this story as well as the others**

**i am only going on for my reviewers!!**

**soo...**

**REVIEW!!**

**or victor get's it**

**Edward: hard**

**Victor: whimpers help.**


	15. Memories

* * *

**Chap:16**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: me now own anything but the plot.**

**Warnings: SLASH(boyXboy) Bella-bashing, attempts at humor.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed my story, I am awfully getting close to twenty something reviews! Yay!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

It's been three days since Victor started his training under Ellenis, and he was beaming with pride. Ellenis said that he learned faster than she _ever_ did. Though he would come home sweaty and exhausted, Edward took good care of him. Soon, Victor was able to change his height and facial features, not so much as his whole appearance.

Today was an off day for the teen and he spent it like anyone else would if they had a Vampire boyfriend.

On the couch lazing around, eating ice-cream and the occasional kiss. Also the tradition of tacking wacky pictures on his new camera.

The first time Victor turned into his older self in front of Edward resulted into bruised lips and a permanent blush. Victor overheard Ellenis and Jacob talking about how she was planning to try to get him to turn into an animal.

"Hey Edward?" Victor called.

Edward hummed a response and continued to nuzzle the soft neck. He felt Victor lightly trace the hair on the back of his neck making his eyes snap to the other. Victor was in deep thought, about his powers. Victor was a little afraid of changing his whole bone structure and everything, but he was excited. Edward could see that.

"you'll be fine." Edward murmured.

Victor nodded slowly not tearing his eyes away from the animal channel. He thought he should at least study before he met the young witch. Victor felt a pulling at his shirt's bottom and repressed a smirk. Edward didn't like when Victor didn't pay attention to him at certain moments. Sometimes it would be during dinner, Edward would rub his calf against Victor's under the table, or when Victor took a shower, Edward would scratch at the window and make realistic mewling noises until Victor cracked the window so they could at least talk. Even times like these, Edward would poke, prod, even nip until Victor gave in.

Edward never whined though he made his argument like a whine.

A poke to his side made his thoughts disappear and he looked in the corner and saw Edward watching him intently while poking him in random places on his side.

"Victor?"

No response.

"Victor??"

No response, but a twitch of the lips.

'_mean, Victor.' _Inner Edward huffed. He threw his arms around Victor's neck and drew the boy into his chest while he laid back on the large couch. "Stop ignoring me." Edward huffed in annoyance.

Victor laughed softly and pecked Edward's nose gently. "I can _never_ ignore you." Victor murmured. Edward reached up and pecked the other's lips. Victor smiled threw his blush, making his nose crunch up cutely. Edward couldn't get enough of Victor. Just as Edward was about to kiss Victor to bliss, a wolf-whistle sounded and he rolled his eyes when he saw Emmett and Jasper on the other side of the couch.

"what this I see?! Edward on bottom?!" Emmett gasped dramatically.

"What can I say, Victor can be a little aggressive." Edward smiled at Victor's cherry blush.

"stop it! now Emmett will never leave us alone!" Victor whined. Edward smiled down at him before looking up and smiling up at his brothers. "where you two off too?" he asked when he noticed Emmett had his jeep's keys in his hand.

"No where really, wanted to get out the house since the girls are upstairs doing a make-over on Elle and we wanted to get out of there before stuff stared flying." Jasper shrugged.

"She's here?" Victor didn't see the door open or close or heard any sign that the girl was there.

"She usually comes in threw Alice's window in an attempt to scare her. Jacob's up there to tied to a chair." Emmett informed. Victor looked up at the ceiling and back down at Edward with a soft pout. Edward tired to ignore the adorible pout, but Victor was a master at the pout. He sighed and lighted patted Victor's bottom as a guesture to let him get up.

"See ya later." Emmett and Jasper glided out the window and shut the door gently. Victor felt Edward's hand grab his own before they began to go up the stairs. Soon they arrived at Alice's door and heard Jacob struggling and Ellenis's protests. Edward knocked and they both saw Esme open the door.

They peeked in and saw Ellenis tied to a chair with Rosalie and Alice attacking her hair.

"um...should we come back later?" Edward asked. In the corner, he saw Jacob gagged and tied up with steel. How they got that, Victor would never know.

"You can come back later—Ellenis, stop biting Alice." Esme smiled when she saw the witch biting at Alice, she knew it didn't hurt Alice, but she still didn't want that type of behavior from her.

"Call if you need us." Edward picked Victor up, placed him on his back and flitted out the window. Victor held on tightly with his eyes closed, he wasn't a big fan of heights but he knew Edward would never drop him. "You okay, Vic?" Edward asked as he perched on a branch. "Y-Yeah." Victor kissed Edward's temple and tightened his grip.

"I am fine." Edward accepted the response and jumped to the next branch. It was like a rollercoaster, all of the leaps were the same in time but different in length, always kept the rider guessing. Soon, Victor felt the familiar grass of their favorite spot under him and smiled briefly. Edward loomed over Victor and noticed Victor still had his eyes closed.

"You're beautiful." Edward saw Victor's cheeks color and a frown came onto his features. "I am not beautiful. I am...handsome. A-And masculine too!" Victor pouted. Edward chuckled.

"Oh really?" Edward purred gently leaning down to lick his nose. Victor smirked up at Edward before rolling them over so he was straddling Edward's hips.

"Yes really. Though...I may have to make a few adjustments." Victor's form warbled(1) before it revealed himself in an adult body. The big Victor smirked down at Edward who bit his bottom lip in excitement. "Now...I am." Victor traced a finger down Edward's chest. "Victor. Kiss me." Edward pleaded as he pulled on Victor's shirt.

"Not yet. Now...tell me. Am I beautiful or Handsome. The right answer will win you a kiss." Victor whispered hotly in Edward's ear. Edward took a sharp in take of breath. Victor had two sides to him now, this one. Big Victor was sexy, seductive, bold and confident. Little Victor was adorable, shy, and gentle. Edward loved them both.

"...Both." Edward saw bic Victor frown softly before he smirked. "Hmm...I'll take that." Victor swooped down and connected their lips roughly making Edward moan in appreciation. The kiss was rough and demanding, Edward felt his control slowly slipping away and he pulled away. Even if Victor looked bigger, Victor was still to weak to defend himself if Edward lost control. He saw Victor pout and gently carrased his face.

"Turn back." He demanded. Edward saw the confusion in Victor's eyes, but he did it anyway. Edward then moved Victor so they both were on their sides looking at the other. "Did I do something wrong?" Victor asked. his response was Edward pulling him into a embrace and kisses being placed all over his face. Edward continued to plant kisses on Victor, even when the younger one tried to roll away.

"I like it better when your small and fluffy-like." Edward murmured. Victor cocked a brow at his boyfriend's behavior. "Fluffy-like?" Victor repeated it hoping that Edward wasn't going crazy.

"M-hmm...I love you." Edward caught Victor's eyes in his own. Victor's eyes widened and a blush slowly crepted up to his neck and cheeks.

"I-I love you too." Victor whispered. Victor leaned in and pressed his lips to Edward's in a gentle kiss. Edward was surprised at his forward actions, but responded just as gently. Soon, the kiss began more hungry and wanting. After a while, hands began wandering and soft whimpers came from the mashed lips.

"Ahem."

Victor gasped when he saw Jerry and Donny.

"Hello there, love." Donny winked at Victor who drew into Edward only slightly. Edward snarled violently and held Victor protectively.

"Don't get all fussy Cullen. we're just here to make sure you didn't eat our little peach." Jerry cooed. Edward's snarls rose in volume. Donny began circling the couple with a smug smile.

"Aw, the mast protecting his pet?" He mocked. Victor's eyes flicked to him with no trace of fear in his face.

"Pet?" Victor questioned. he missed the sharp look from Jerry to Donny. "Yeah, Pet. You see, where we come from, Vampires take littel beauties such as yourself for their entertainment...and pleasure." He paused a bit to lick his lips before picking up his pace again. Victor thought this over in his head.

"Okay...so that man you're hearding me for...wants _me_ as a pet?" He questioned. Before Donny could anwser, Jerry stepped in. "Never mind that little one. how have you been? Have he hurt you in anyway?" Jerry asked stepping closer a bit. Edward hissed loudly and took steps back. Victor leaned up and kissed Edward's temple and moved his lips to his ear. "Let me down, he's not going to hurt something that may cause him his life." Victor hated to talk to Edward about himself like that, but the Vampire let him down but was close. Jerry raised a brow.

"Hmm? seems as our little peach tamed the Lemon." Jerry teased smiling. Donny snorted and glared hotly at Edward before flicking his gaze to Victor who stood hand in hand with the other Vampire. He let an envious growl fall from his lips. Victor gripped Edward's hand tighter when he tried to rise to the challenge. Suddenly Victor felt a familar pang in his head.

_'like the time at that resturant Edward took me too on our date.'_ He thought. This wasn't something to be ignored. He pulled his camera out of the comfort of his pocket and guestured for them to stand next to each other. All of the Vampires looked as if he was crazy. Victor rolled his eyes at the peaceful enemies.

"Look, I just want a simple picture." He mumbled. They didn't move, so he shrugged. He quickly snapped photographs of them and replaced the camera to his pocket. He'll have time when he get's home.

Suddenly, Donny's and Jerry's head snapped up to the sky like before. They both then looked back to Edward and Victor.

"I'll see you soon, love." Donny winked before flitting into the woods. "Be careful with him Edward. He's our little peach." Jerry's warm tone was cold and hard. He smiled at Victor softly. "Stay safe." He whispered before running off.

Something told Victor there was a hidden meaning.

* * *

Victor stared listlessly at his laptop's image.

what was it that made his brain click like that? He leaned back and sighed as he rubbed his temples. Then he felt a calming vibe and turned to the window.

"Jasper?" Victor rubbed his tired eyes and opened his window. Jasper slid in gracefully and plopped on his desk's chair. "What are you doing here?" Victor asked softly.

"Edward knew that you had something you were hiding, so he sent me to try and pry." Jasper shrugged a little. Victor smiled a bit and stretched.

"I take it he told you not to tell me that." Victor chuckled when Jasper gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, I wouldn't want my Eddy-kins to rip you aprt from lack of info. So, here it is." Victor took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I know Jerry." Victor blurted out. He saw Jasper's face turn serious. "Wait, hear me out, one time when Edward took me out for a date--this happened before! When Jerry told me to 'Stay safe' something clicked. A-And I don't know what..." Victor didn't continue.

_pet..._

_"you've been a bad pet, you must be punished."_

Victor's beath began speeding up, memories flashing, searing pain in his arms.

Jasper jumped when he felt a rush of pained emotions and a ear shattering scream from Victor.

* * *

**So? you guys likey? anyone? silence**

**...**

**Well then, can't wait till the next chapter!**

**please review!!**

**JA NE!!**

**(I SILL LIKE DOING THAT!!)!!**


	16. Truth

* * *

Chap:17

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but Oc.**

**Warnings: SLASH(BoyXBoy) language, abusive clips, attempts a humor.**

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, school is like a rabid monkey on my back.**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Victor stared listlessly up at the white ceiling of the hospital. He felt so numb. He could move just a little, but he couldn't feel anything. His eyes flickered to the bandages on his arms.

He heard Carlisle and Jasper talking about it, he did it himself. By the way it felt, they were deep too. Edward was fussing at him threw his head when he was in a dreamless sleep. Saying that he would never let him out of his sight again.

He had to tell Edward before it was too late...

He had to tell Edward about..._him._

Victor heard the door open and close and slowly closed his eyes to feign sleep.

"I know you're awake Victor." Mina said softly. she saw her younger brother's eye slowly open but not looking at her. she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I thought you grew out of this Victor...hurting yourself. Why!?" Mina sighed.

Victor said nothing as he turned his head to the window.

"it's a nice...day." he mumbled. His voice was still horsed from that scream.

"oh, yes, it's a nice—FUCK THE NICE WEATHER VICTOR!" Mina shouted. she saw Victor didn't even flinch. "you're in a hospital." Victor reminded her. "you're so infuriating. You treat everything like a joke! You didn't even cry at mom's funeral—

"Mina..." Victor didn't continued. That was a sensitive manner, not to be brought up to win over a point.

"no! you listen to me! You didn't even cry at mom's funeral, but you went around saying how much you missed and loved her! you always block something out that you don't want to think about! That's being a coward Victor—

"Shut the fuck up about things you don't fucking understand! YOU KNOW I MISS MOM! Just because you went around bitching about how you'll never see her again never meant I meant the same way! How about you go and tell that bastard Mark how you feel huh? HUH? That'll make you feel better wouldn't it? Knowing that his damn world revolves around you!" Victor sat up and shouted back at her. Mina was taken aback, Victor never cursed like this.

"what about you and Edward? You can't stand him being out of your sight, he might just be wanting to fu—

"NURSE!" Victor screamed and screamed until a nurse came and forced a thrashing Mina out. He was so mad, he never felt so irritable before...

'_it's because of him...'_

Victor flatered a bit and dove under the covers. He wanted to disappear.

Why is he back?

Why is he back?

_WHY IS HE BACK?_

Victor whimpered when he felt hands rubbing soothing circles in his back. "Let it out Victor." Carlisle mumbled. He watched sadly as his nephew's shoulders shook with soft sobs. Victor was under a lot of emotional stress according to Edward and Jasper. Victor was never the one to cry simply because he was upset, so he knew it was something big. Carlisle should have known better than to have let Mina in anyway.

"Victor, tell me what happened." Carlisle said softly.

"I...I..." Victor couldn't get it out. He knew Carlisle would tell Artem and Artem would lock him up and put him away somewhere so he'll never hurt again.

"Would it be be better if you told Edward?" Carlisle asked softly. Victor thought this over. Edward wouldn't tell anyone unless Victor told him...

"Yes." As soon as his response came from his lips, the door opened and he felt the familar touch of his Edward.

"Tell me what's wrong." Edward saw Carlisle leave the room quietly and he helped Victor sit up. Victor leaned agaisnt Edward and wipped his tears onto Edward's shirt.

"R-Remember you asked me if I had any others?" Victor started of carefully. Edward made a positive sound and ran his fingers threw Victor's hair.

"H-He..." Victor bit his lip ard enough to draw blood. Edward slowly wipped it away with his sleeve. "Victor...you can tell me anything. I love you." Edward whispered. Victor took a deep breath and nuzzled his face into Edward's shirt.

"...He raped me."

Edward froze and looked down at Victor who was trembling heavily. Edward grabbed Victor's chin and made him look into his eyes. "Victor?" Edward's voice trembled.

"His name was Matt Matson. He got upset when I wouldn't let him, S-So he did it anyway. I never told anyone because I was afriad he would hurt them." Victor whispered. Edward still didn't move. Victor whimpered softly as he pulled on the Vampire's shirt. "Please...say something."

"Is...is that the person trying to take you away?" Edward whispered. "I think so. When Jerry told me to 'Be Safe' I remembered something. Matt always had a group of friends. Donald, Jeremy, and Thomas...Jeremy was always nice to me when Matt snapped at me." Victor frowned softly.

"I think when that vessle popped in my head, I forgot somethings. Until now that is." Victor mumbled. Edward kissed the top of the other's head as he held fast to him.

"I'll never let _him _hurt you again. Never hide anything else from me." Edward whispered fiercly agasint Victor's head. Victor smiled a small smile as he nodded. Edward was always warm to him, even if he was cold to touch.

"I-I am glad I have you." Victor stated blushing a bit. the world seemed a bit brighter when Edward was around.

* * *

Victor listened to the chatter of the Cullen in his bed. Carlsile said it would be safer if they let him out the next day, Mina and Artem had school and work to go too.

Alice smiled when she saw Edward trace patterns in Victor's hand while he listened to Jacob and Emmett argue over what was better, a Jeep or truck. Ellenis was catching up with Esme about her newest patterns for houses. Carlisle was off doing his doctor thing, while Jasper and Rosaile sat back listening.

They heard a knock on the door and they all tensed excusing Victor.

It was Bella.

Victor was confused when he saw Bella had flowers and a card in her hand, but smiled anyway. His grip on Edward's hand tightened in a comforting way. The whole room went a few degrees lower thanks to Ellenis. Jacob stood close to his love and waited in case she pounced.

"Can...Can I talk to Victor alone, please?" Bella asked softly. All eyes flicked to Victor who nodded. Edward let go of his hand but didn't move. Ellenis was being escorted out by Emmett and Jacob while the rest slowly followed. It was onyl Victor, Bella and Edward left. Victor smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

"Go, everything is okay. M-Maybe you can get me some apple juice too?" Victor requested. Edward looked over Bella once more before nodding and gracefully leaving the room. Bella took the seat on the other side of Victor and gently placed the flowers on his lap. Victor cooed lowly and sniffed at them

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Victor said softly. Bella nodded and squirmed in the silence. How was she suppose to apologize for what she did? surely Victor wouldn't care--

"I forgive you." Victor whispered. He heard her intake of breath and her eyes were on him.

"It's no use for hating you about something you did in the past. You came here to aplogize, I accept it...it's only fair." Victor smiled at her.

"I-I..." Bella was at a lost.

"You don't have to stay though. You can leave if you like, I don't like the idea of holding you here with the others." Victor smile widened a bit. Bella nodded. She quickly hugged him and all but ran out the room. Victor sighed and let is smile drop.

What was the use of hating Bella? He almost felt bad for her. The one you were with being snatched away from you, You're other choice moving on after they promised to be there for you. Victor shook his head and sighed.

"Talk about drama." Victor whispered to himself. Slolwy the Cullen filed back into the room, Carlisle checked his bandages and ruffled his hair before he set off back to work. Ellenis somehow got a X-box into the room, hooked it up, and was noe playing 'Tekken' with Jacob.

Poor guy was getting thrashed by his girlfriend.

Ellenis was wonderful at her art. Turns out, she was only a beginer! Ellenis personally didn't thik she was a witch, she thinks she's a person who happened to have a few tricks up her sleeves. Victor winced when Ellenis beated Jacob's character to a pulp with only seven moves.

"I quit!" Jacob pouted and handed the remote to Emmett. Ellenis handed hers to Alice and the siblings began to battle it out.

"C'mon Jakey, You know it's only a game!" Ellenis soothed. Jacob grumbled something and looked away. Ellenis giggled and kissed his cheek. Jacob felt a small smile come onto his lips.

"Another and all is forgiven." Jacob demanded. Elle reached up and kissed him on the cheek again with a comical 'SMACK'. Elle yelped when Jacob pulled her onto his lap and snuggled into her.

"Get a room!" Rosaile cried. Jacob and Ellenis both stuck their tongue out at her. Then they turned to each other and laughed.

"They're like Ying and Yang." Victor whispered to Edward who rested his head on his lap.

"Like us." Edward whispered kissing under Victor's chin. Victor tired to hold down his giggles, so he settled for pushing Edward away shyly.

"You guys get a room too!" Rosaile pointed to them also. Victor laughed softly. He looked around to all of the faces, Everybody had somebody.

Esme and Carlise, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosaile, Jacob and Ellenis...Him and Edward. A place where he felt comfortble about being himself.

A place where he felt safer than he's ever been.

* * *

Finally! Victor was out of the hospital, but was under close eye of Mina and Artem. Mina long ago aplogized for her outburst and gave him a huge box of munchkin doughnuts.

Artem was a little afriad for Victor's well being, so he took a couple of days off.

Victor sat at his desk and stared up at the ceiling for a little while before calling Edward. When Mina aplogized, she told him she was a little upset with the whole 'spending more time with Edward than me' thing, so Victor decided to let Edward go for a little bit.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Edward!" Victor never really talked to Edward over the phone. They would usually sit in silence and whatnot until one of them broke it.

_"Victor, love. How are you feeling?" _Edward was acutally sitting outside in a nearby tree peeking in on Victor.

"Nothing much, you? sounds like a lot of wind." Victor pointed out. _'would he...?' _He almost turned his head to the side to look out the window.

Nah, Edward wouldn't do that...

right?

_"Just...outside...sitting around." _Edward winced at his half lie. He heard Victor soft laugh.

"You're not fibbing to me...are you?" Victr asked in a scolding tone.

_'he's onto me!'_ Edward panicked.

_"Maybe a little." _Edward heard Victo growl in warning.

"Edward." Victor's tone was playfulyl upset.

_"Look outside." _

Victor jumped when a tapping at his window caught his attnetion. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the window.

"You could have asked to stay, you do know that right?" Victor shook his head and mutttered a 'nevermind'. He forgot that this time _he_ told Edward to go home.

"...You're still thinking about it...aren't you?" Edward asked. Edward knew Victor was thinking about Matt. Victor bit his lip.

"I am just nervous...old habits die hard." Victor whispered rubbing his still bandaged arms. Edward took his hands away and

kissed the his wrists gently.

"don't be. I won't let anything happen to you, promise." Edward said smoothly. Victor nodded and laid his head agaisnt the other's chest.

"Right. Because when Elle teaches me fighting, I'll kick his butt!" Victor beamed up. His smile slowly fell when Edward rose a brow. Seconds ticked by before Victor noticed his mistake. He clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Fighting?"

"uh, Oops?"

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update! but give me points, i finished it in my first hour!**

**yay!!**

**so, tell me what you think and review please!!**

**JA Ne!!**


	17. Caught and Plans

* * *

**Chap:18**

**You're a what?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with twilight.**

**Warning: SLASH, Bella-bashing, maybe language, a bit of lime(not much) and attempts at humor.**

**People, I haven't forgotten my stories! I promise you!**

**Writer's block has drove me crazy!!!!**

**If you didn't read my other story, can any poets out there send me a nice poem on abuse or the negatives of gang violence please? It will be posted here on this story as well as the other story.**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Victor sat on his bed chewing on his pencil as he red the most climatic part f his new book. Alice had got it for him as a present. Victor was sure it was to take his mind off of things.

It _was_ working so far.

Yaoi was wonders when it was given to the right person. Of course, Edward hadn't seen it yet, and Victor intended to keep it that way. Somehow, it was embarassing for Victor to read it. It made him blush, and everything! It would be horrible if Edwaard found out.

His Birthday was getting closer and closer and he wnate dto do something special for a change. The Cullens made plans for a Holloween party/custome contest. Whoever had the best one, they would get the prize, a whole five pounds of candy and some money. Victor had to get ready!

Victor wanted to dress up as something and surprise Edward...

But he needed help.

When he heard a gently knock on his window, he slipped the book under his mattress and went to the window in one fluid motion. As soon as Victor opened it, pale arms wrapped around his waist and a gently kiss came to his temple.

"How have you been?" Edward whispered softly.

"I've been okay." Victor shrugged and thought of something other than the book under his mattress that held so many secrets. "You're birthday is coming up. Aren't you excited?" Edward asked. Victor shrugged again. Edward raised a brow and his eyes flicked to the mattress that Victor's mind kept thinking about.

"Victor? What's under that?" Edward gustrued to the bed.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Victor smiled nervously and tried to change the subject. Edward gave him a crocked smile before slowly stalkign to the bed. Victor pouted before smiled seducivley.

"Do you know what I want to dress up as on Holloween?" He asked softly. _'please, please, please!' _Victor saw Edward's eyes darken slightly and cheered mentally. _'Gotcha'_

"what?" Edward whispered back. Victor pretended to think it over and slowly led Edward away from the bed and to the desk.

"Well, me and Mina was talking....she was going as a butler and I was going to go as a French Maid." Victor lied. Thank you Yaoi! He saw Edward twitch a bit. "A Maid?" Edward gulped. Victor nodded. He pushed Edward agaisnt the desk and straddled his waist.

"Yep. I was going to ask Alice to make me one. What's you're favorite color's, love?" Victor whispered in Edward's ear. He played with the hair on the nape of his lover's neck and nibbled on the ear in front of him. A bold move. Edward twitched again.

"Blue...Marron...dark grey." Edward mumured nearing his love's lips. Victor smiled when they're lips brushed agaisnt one another's.

_'Round 2--Victor'_

**. : Later : .**

"Thanks Alice! It's perfect!" Victor smiled evilly down at the frilly Maid's dress. It was in Lolita form with Marron trimming around the Black fabric, the ribbions of the sleeves had bells on it as well as the collar he wore.

"Anything to see Edward get flustered." Alice responded beaming. She placed the final touch on top of Victor's head, A pair of Dark chocolate brown kitty ears.

Victor squirmed in the lace bottoms before getting up and turning around in the mirror.

"I can't wait for him to see!" Victor laughed. He quickly changed back and left the outfit for Alice to hide since He barley distacted Edward from the 'Yaoi Book Of Tricks'...as Victor called it.

"Yo!"

Victor let out a squeak and saw Ellenis crouched on the window with a red object in her hand along with black boots. "Did I scare ya?" Elle asked dropping from the window to the couch.

"Nope." Alice responded. Ellenis pouted before beaming again. "I have the perfect outfit to ruffle Jacob's fur!" She held up the red fabric, but it revealed to be a red cape. inside the hanger was a modest black dress and the boots went perfectly. Victor pieced it together quickly and smiled.

"Little red!" Elle tapped her nose and giggled a bit.

"You made it?" Alice asked. "Yep! Took me forever though, so I brought it over to see if you could fix it up a bit." Ellenis laid the outfit out on the bed and Alice went over to inspect it. Victor was left to sit on the bed swinging his legs back and forth, he was thinking about what would Edward say when he saw him in the outfit.

Would he like it? Will he hate how he's dressed....

Will he be angry at him?

Victor shook his head to clear the negative thoughts.

_'No! Edward isn't like that.'_ Victor thought to himself. Ellenis perked up when she heard the familar running of Jacob's car and hopped right back out the window to a nearby tree and right infront of her love.

"Hi!" She waved entergetically. Jacob chuckled at her energy and hugged her tightly after he gave her a chaste kiss.

Victor saw from Alice's window and smiled softly at the picture they made. Though Jacob had to bend down a bit, Ellenis tried to help by standing on her tip-toes.

They truely deserved each other.

Victor heard a knock and they scrambled to hide the outfits, when Alice called them in, Victor was pretending to tie his shoe. Edward moved his head to the side and relished the sight of his love's bottom. Edward let out a low whistle making Victor strighten quickly with a hot blush.

"Perv!" Victor huffed. Alice shook her head and pushed them out before they began making-out. Sure enough, Edward had Victor down on the couch. Victor blushed harder when he heard how messily they were kissing. Edward pulled back and was proud at the dazed and confused look that Victor was sporting. More of a look that said 'Why did you stop?'. Edward kissed the corners of Victor's mouth teasingly. Victor gasped softly when Edward moved down to his neck, leaving soft and well placed kisses.

"Y-You're...ah...playful--ngh! today." Victor squrimed under his boyfriend's attention.

"I am in one of those moods, Love." Edward murmured against Victor's collar bone. Victor let out a high mewl that shocked both of them. Edward pulled back with an amused smile. Victor blinked up at him, not very sure what he just did.

"What did I just stumble across?" Edward mumbled reaching down to the reddened spot. Victor's breath hitched while he tried to push Edward away by the shoulders. "E-Edward..." Victor whimpered softly.

"Shh..." Edward whispered hotly against his neck. His tongue darted out to give the neck one long lick making Victor give another whine. Edward groaned softly when the door opened. Edward saw Carlsile there but his eyes widend when he saw Victor's father.

"D-Dad!"

"Victor!"

"Edward."

Edward slid off of Victor and stood next to him, determind not to let the father figures scare him away from Victor. Artem had a bright red blush. Victor was near tears while Carlisle mentally scolded Edward. Artem sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Get in the car Victor." Artem murmured.

"B-But Dad--

"In. The. Car." Artem pointed down the hallway. Victor risked giving Edward a hug before scampering out the room with Artem following. Edward sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. Carlsile sighed as he sat next to his son. "Edward...You know that Artem won't like you very much now...right?" Carlisle saw Edward smile softly. "It'll be worth it too see Victor." Edward murmured. Carlisle shook his head at his love-struck son.

"Hopefully Victor will be able to go to our party." Carlisle rose and left with that. Edward switched on his radio and listened as the soft piano music began playing. Then, he began to imagine what he would do to Victor to hear those needy mewls.

* * *

**here you guys go!!!**

**i know it's been so long! writer's block is a b**ch! but, i managed! you can beat me up if you like! what if i told you that i wrote this in class? i added some stuff at home! so excuse any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes, i had to duck and doge my teacher. Plus i am not used to that keyboard, so....**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	18. NOTICE

**. : NOTICE!! : .**

**Okay you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because someone broke into my house and stole all of my computers! **

**Kinda fucked up right? I had all of my future chapters on there too…so it's gonna take a while to replace them all. I should be getting a new one soon enough…**

**I am very sorry. But I have to make sure everything is in order. I really can't post anything at school because I only have a few minutes on the computer. So it's best for me just to put everything on pause.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY STORIES AND I WILL NEVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGET MY STORIES. **

**So just have patience with me please.**

**Again I apologize but some people in this world just don't understand the true meaning of a lock and key. **

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me with your reviews, fav. authors, fav stories! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!!!**

**--**

**DaggerMut.**


	19. Another Notice!

**I'M TRYING TO START MY STORIES BACK UP!!**

**Okay, my school has computers**

**I have a free hour**

**And I love oreos!**

**When you combine that, you'll get my trying to start my stories back up!**

**Also, a side note, I have a new library card and I can use the computers over there!**

**So no one will hate me now!**

**I have to admit that I have a lot of cleaning up to do with these stories though, when I look back on some of the things I wrote, I was a crappy writer!**

**Sometimes!**

**So, expect to see DaggerMutt back on the prowl!**


End file.
